Brown Eyes and Teal Hair
by QueenRayne
Summary: For the first four years, Orianna Andrews has only had small encounters with the famous Harry Potter's son, James Potter. But that changes in her fifth year when she starts seeing more in James and falls in love with him! The only thing is James has no idea and his love life becomes more wild. Will colours mix or just clash! ( Starts with 5th year)
1. Small encounters

**Thank you all for clicking on this book. Just a few notes before I continue...**

**-This chapter is just basically briefing the first four years before they become friends.**

**-Any HP facts or words that I have gotten wrong please point them out.**

**-Constructive criticism is welcomed, so please review.**

**-I don't own any of J.K's characters, places etc.**

**Now on with the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Small encounters<span>**

It's a bright autumn morning and Platform Nine and Three Quarters is bustling. I make an effort to keep by my mother's side as we make our way to the scarlet Hogwarts Express.  
>"Now, Orianna, I don't want to hear about any foolishness while you're at Hogwarts."<p>

"Yes, mother."

"And I want those grades to be high as well."

"Yes, mother."

"Especially in transfiguration, we want to make a good impression on—"

"Yes, mother."

"Orianna, are you even listening?" My mother asks sharply, but I don't answer. I'm standing on my tiptoes to get a glimpse at the famous green eyes and messy black hair that everyone's attention is fixed upon.  
>I notice Harry Potter looking uncomfortable; being the subject of everyone's attention doesn't seem to be his cup of tea. Standing by him is a pretty redhead, who I recognise as Ginevra Potter, and a small boy with dark brown hair and eyes.<br>My breath hitches.

James Potter. He is so interesting to look at: his smile is mischievous, brown eyes wide and alive with excitement and hair casually untidy. I begin to blush at my own stalker like behaviour; turning my hair bubblegum pink.

"Cut it out now, Orianna," my mother hisses, but instead the pink deepens with my embarrassment of getting caught in the act. "I mean it, Orianna." My mother painfully grabs my arm, whirling me around to face her. Her blue eyes are narrow and sharp. "If I hear you put a foot out of line, I will be pulling you out of Hogwarts quicker than you can say metamorphmagus! I don't need you embarrassing the Andrews name."

My mother always talks about embarrassing the Andrews name. I even have a theory that she is only horrible me to me because I am a metamorphmagus. She gives me one more scathing look, then pushes me into the train, turns on her heel and walks into the crowds.  
>I try not to attract attention to myself, but that's kind of hard when your hair is a bright teal. The students point at me as I enter their compartment. "Look, it's a metamorphmagus!"<br>"Don't be silly, Mary, she probably just dyed it."

"Is she related to Teddy Lupin?"

"Nope, definitely dye."

I breathe a sigh of relief when I finally find an empty compartment. I try to make myself comfortable, now that my mother isn't breathing down my neck, and tie my hair into a loose ponytail. I put on my Hogwarts robes and take out my wand. _Pear and Dragon Heartstring._ I twirl the wand in my fingers._ Finally out of that house! I will be able to learn magic, do magic and maybe, just maybe, make some friends._ I smile at the thought and take out a copy of_ Simple Spells for First Years by Harold Gutsnout_ to read.

"Hurry, James! He's coming!"

"I'm right behind you!"

The two boys, panting heavily, eye me strangely like I have grown another head when they enter my compartment. _Nope, just your hair Orianna._ One has blonde, short curls and a long nose, the other unruly dark brown hair and wide brown eyes. James Potter! I scream in my head and it takes all my effort to keep my hair from becoming an electric blonde. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! If Witch Weekly is anything to go by, it would mean James is a first year too!_

"Come on James, Damon will be here soon," says the one with blonde hair, and he rushes out. James takes a deep breath and is about to run when I speak up. "J-James Potter" I squeak out. Well, I had to say something, this is James Potter!

James looks at me and winks. "Yep," he pants, "that's me."

And with that he dashes out of the compartment. A few seconds later a first year comes in, his muggle clothes significantly more baggy than they should be and hazel hair sticking up messily. "James, Matthew, come back here!" he shouts, running out of the compartment after them. He is rather moored by the baggy clothing and is quite slow.

When he leaves, I let out a small chuckle. Wow, James Potter winked at me and knows how to cast an enlargement charm already! After I take a couple of calming breaths, I continue to read the page about levitation spells.

* * *

><p>I'm strolling towards the great hall with a proud smile on my face. I had just completed my transfiguration exams like the rest of second year students. I feel myself skipping and humming merrily. Yes, a tasty Hogwarts feast to treat myself.<p>

I pass a group of giggling Hufflepuffs and sigh. Its not like I haven't friends, of course I have friends. Well Mary, Elizabeth and Jane, my roommates, are nice enough people, but...

I heard loud sounds of laughter that stop my train of thought. Around the corner is a group of boys: a lanky looking blonde, a short but good looking boy with straight brown hair and James Potter.

He is tall, with dark brown hair that is naturally untidy and mischievous looking chocolate brown eyes. He's gotten more handsome, I think, but then I curse myself for thinking such things. Just yesterday my mother sent me a letter to remind me not to get distracted—

"That ridiculous James Potter. I heard he isn't even that bright! Imagine if a young, pure girl like you got involved with such a wizard. Let me remind you Orianna, having a name like Andrews means you have a responsibility to live up to it. That boy is bad news, you'll see."

The boys' laughing ceases when they see me. After a few seconds, the group begins to laugh again. Don't change, don't change, don't change, I think to myself, but I still feel the ends of my hair changing colour. Probably a rosy pink, I think grimly.  
>"Why are you laughing?" I demand, but it comes out as a shaky whisper.<p>

"Nothing," James Potter chokes out. "I just wouldn't go in the Great Hall any time soon," and the group of boys walks past me, still chuckling. I look back at them, confused, but continue cautiously towards the Great Hall.  
>But, before I even make it to the entrance of the hall, a group of breathless students floods out frantically.<p>

"Dung bombs," a student gasps. "A lot of them."

* * *

><p>I reach the top of the staircase of the Gryffindor Tower and walk towards the Fat Lady Portrait. I had permission from Professor Cordelia to stay late in the library to study for an upcoming project about werewolves. In the dimly lit library, I had grown rather tired rather quickly, and so I was back earlier than anticipated.<p>

Mother obviously didn't approve of my interest in werewolves, which didn't bother me like she thought it should've, so she continued to press her point.  
>Beasts, she called them in her last letter, but I ignored her obvious attempts to discourage me. This project would give me extra credit, so I didn't see the harm.<p>

"Don't worry, Rose, the Fat Lady will be back soon."

"But Filch could come around the corner any second!"

"We're only thirty minutes after curfew."

"What would my mum say?"

"She'll understand."

"Are you saying that there is a high chance Filch is going to catch us?"

"If the both of you don't shut up, there'll be a high chance of one of you receiving a Bat Bogey hex!"

Three younger students, who whirl to face me when they hear me approach, surround the portrait of the Fat Lady. The only girl of the trio, who has deep auburn hair, looked as if she is nearly in hysterics. This has to be Rose. One of the boys, who has white blond hair and soft silver eyes, has a blank expression on his face.

"Malfoy?"I say, surprised. I had met Scorpius a couple of years ago before I went to Hogwarts, where we were at a summer party and my mother was introducing me to all of her 'friends'. Scorpius looks like a spitting image of his father. Yes, now that I remember him, I remember there being loads of confusion when he was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Umm, yes, you are…Orianna Andrews?" he replies and I nod.  
>I turn and look at where the other boy, who has jet black hair and green eyes, has his wand gripped tightly and aimed at the other two.<br>"I wasn't really going to hex them, " he blurts out, his tone panicked.

I didn't know why, but I had to ask. "You're James Potter's brother?" He does look scarily similar to his famous father, though. Definitely second years. Who doesn't know what year Albus Potter is in?  
>"Umm…yes…." he says slowly, slightly surprised he isn't getting told off.<p>

Rose breaks in suddenly. "We-didn't-mean-to-be-back-so-late-it-was-just-that-after-we-helped-Hagrid-with-a-new-species-of-Blast-Ended-Skrewts-we-got-in-and-then-that-horrid-poltergeist-came-out of-nowhere-and was-throwing-maggots-at-us-and-we-lost our-way-so-that's-why we-are-thirty-minutes-late!" she gasps out in one breath. She seems to be slightly hyperventilating.

"At night the Fat Lady always heads out for a glass or two with the princess portrait on the 4th floor," I say to the second years. They look alarmed.  
>"But—" Rose says.<br>"And she doesn't come back until sunrise, unless you know the magic words," I smirk slightly. "Oh Fat Lady, David the Duke was asking for you," I call out innocently. At once we hear bustling coming from the portrait.  
>"Where is he? Where is he?" The fat lady appears almost instantly, straightening her dress and looking around in anticipation.<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry! He just left," I say in fake sympathy.

"Well, I'm sure he will be coming back soon," says the Fat Lady, a little disappointed. "I should stay and wait for him, don't you think?"

"Yes, you should," I reply, nodding my head emphatically. "You think you could let us in now please?"

"Of course," says the Fat Lady, snapping back into her haughty voice. "Password, please!"

"Flobberworm."

"Correct," and portrait swings open to reveal a small hole.

"We can't thank you enough" squeals Rose, jumping up and down in the Common room.

"Wake up half of Gryffindor tower, why don't you," Albus says, but he is smiling widely.

"Albus! Rose! Where the hell were you?" interrupts a familiar voice. James Potter is hurrying down the boys' dormitory stairs. I become as still as a statue.

"What, worried mum will snap your neck if anything had happened?" Albus teases. James gives him a withering look, but he does look slightly relieved.  
>"So, where did you go?" he asks. "Nowhere dangerous, I hope. Aunt Hermione would have my head if you guys were with anyone...untrustworthy." He glares coldly at Scorpius, which Rose notices, and she scowls at James.<p>

"Oh, be quiet, James, we just went down to Hagrid's…" Rose carries on with her story while I back away. Scorpius does the same.

I am at my dormitory door when I hear hurried footsteps. Rose appears up the stairs, panting.

"Just...thank you again," she breathes out.

"No problem," I say doing a half turn before noticing an outstretched hand. Rose is looking at me with wide brown eyes that she'd inherited from her famous mother Hermione Granger, or Weasley now. "Rose Weasley," she says, smiling.  
>"Orianna Andrews," I reply, and return the smile as we shake hands.<p>

* * *

><p>"No, Rose."<p>

"What do you mean, no?"

"I think it's quite obvious."

"I hate it when you're like this, Anna!"

Rose and I are walking from the library, which is a safe haven from the rather loud and incessant Quidditch chants. Quidditch had started up again with more passion than ever, as Gryffindor had lost to Ravenclaw last year. Like Rose, I never really took fancy to Quidditch, but she seems to be very interested in this upcoming match. My mother made sure to stamp out my outgoing side when I was smaller. "No need to involve yourself with that riffraff," she would say.

"Just come to the first game."

"Why would I want to do that?" I ask.

"James, of course."

I move my face out of view so Rose can't see my blush.

"I see the way you look at him," Rose says knowingly.

Rose is always very eagle eyed and has caught the moments in which I have foolishly been staring at him. But now, a little older and more mature, I would like to think that it was just a foolish crush. My roommate Elizabeth says that she used to have a crush on a muggle singer called Justin Timberlake. Yes, it was only a silly little crush.

"Hey, I need to get to Transfiguration, I will meet you at dinner" I tell Rose; and with that, I turn left down the corridor.

"Today we will be reviewing the subject of the Animagus," Professor Cordelia says to my class. I sit in the back row, a few seats behind James Potter. James is whispering rather loudly, boasting about how his grandfather was an animagus. "Yep!" I hear him say. "A stag too; only the most powerful wizards and witches can turn into such big animagi," he shares so loudly it is a miracle Professor Cordelia cannot hear him.

This will probably be on the end examination as well, I think, and I sigh heavily. I wish the professor could just use the sonorous spell so I could hear. I look down at my blank parchment where rows and rows of notes should be. This means at least half an hour in the library to make up for my lack of them.

Just then James makes a bold statement that makes me laugh. James looks towards me questioningly. "What are you laughing about?" he asks, almost daring me to deny what he'd said.

I take the dare.

"I highly doubt that you can turn into an Animagus, Potter," I say confidently. "Only highly skilled wizards and witches can do so, and even then they have to be Ministry approved. I don't think they would let a delinquent like you become an Animagus." It almost scares me that I have just said that to James Potter. He glares at me. "Why don't you keep your opinions to yourself, um..."

"It's Orianna, Orianna Andrews. And it's a fact, Potter, not an opinion."

"Well, Andrews, why don't you tell me about your family's achievements? But I'm sure the list would be pitifully short," James says in a sneer. My cheeks start burning up, but I clear my throat and reply.

"Actually, I want earn my way to the top, not brag, so I think I should bid you a good day and get on with mine." And with that I move to the front of the class and sit next to a friendly enough Hufflepuff girl. When the bell rings, I quickly pack my things and leave without giving another glance to James.

At dinner, I'm sitting next to Rose and Albus who are arguing fiercely about the importance of Quidditch. I have to elbow Rose when she doesn't realise that James wants to speak to her."Aunt Hermione said she'll owl over the book you wanted for next week," James says to her and turns to walk away, but not without glancing at me and muttering "Andrews."  
>"Potter," I say back, surprised by my own confidence.<p>

"Okay, what just happened?" Rose stares back and forth from James' retreating back to me.  
>"Oh. Didn't I say? James found out my name today." And with a smirk, I begin to eat a big spoonful of treacle tart.<p> 


	2. The invitation

**Thank you for reading! Two chapters in one week! The next chapter will be at the wedding, so I am really looking forward to that chapter. Any HP info I have got wrong, please let me know!**

**-Constructive criticism (or praise) is welcomed, so please review.**

**-I don't own any of J.K's characters, places etc.**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: The Invitation<span>**

Staring.

I have become very good at it over the summer; whether it's staring at the stunning blue sea outside my bedroom window, staring at the vast, emerald valleys where my house is situated, or staring at the ivory coloured letter currently in my hand.

It is an invitation. I read it over and over again, to make sure I don't miss anything. The postal address is written shiny, violet ink and reads:

Orianna Amor Andrews

31 Sunfields Lane

Britain

The letter inside has more of the same fancy, violet writing:

_Dear Orianna Amor Andrews,_

_You have been cordially invited to attend the wedding of Teddy Remus Lupin and Victoire Weasley._

_They request your company at the Burrow on 30th of August._

_Dinner and dancing to follow._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Teddy and Victoire_

Another letter fell in my lap in on the same day. The beautiful barn owl that swooped down, I recognize as Rose's.

_Dear Anna,_

_I asked Teddy to invite you to his wedding, 30th August, as the company of my cousins is becoming extremely maddening! Victoire was a little reluctant as she wanted it to be a strictly formal affair, but Teddy said more the merrier, and even invited the whole of his Hogwarts year students to come! Grandma Weasley wasn't impressed, and she told him to cut the number by half before the wedding._

_Anyway, how are your holidays? As I said, mine have been maddening. Victoire has been changing the colours of the bridesmaid dresses every day. Today, she has settled on a pale pink, but I am sure it will change to a mint green before the week has finished! All of the cousins (except for the boys obviously) are completely fed up, I found Lily crying last week. Something about Victoire shouting at her because she was tugging at the bridesmaid's dress._

_I think you can see why I need your company so desperately. There's Scorpius, too. He is another affair completely. There have been a lot of arguments about his loyalties and whatever. But Scorpius is coming, and so is Elizabeth. It would be great if you invited your parents as it seemed like I'm always blabbing on about mine!_

_Anyway, can't wait to see you soon, maybe as soon as Friday? That's when Albus and I are going to Diagon Alley. Elizabeth might come, too. If you can, you should meet us there ten tomorrow morning. Reply soon!_

_Love,_

_Rose_

Elizabeth, as well as being my roomate, is one of James Potter's best friends. The two grew up in Godric's hollow and she told me, on the night after that 'famous' transfiguration lesson, about her life with the trouble making Potter.

She said it was about time his ego deflated a little and gave me permission to scold him any day. After that we talked more and became good friends, this in turn made me spend more time with James. Underneath the arrgant exterior and popularity, he was a funny, smart boy.

I reply to Rose's letter straight away, to the disgust of my mother. I'm not bothered with my handwriting as I send it, but later, when remember my letter in my mind, I am immediately disgusted with my messy scrawl.

_Dear Rose,_

_Guten Tag! My holidays have been all right. If you haven't guessed, I went to Berlin this year with my parents. It is a very lovely city! I visited the Berlin Wall, Brandenburg gate and Reichstag building, which I'm sure will come in handy when I have to help Elizabeth with her muggle studies._

_Victoire is probably just stressed, but that is no reason to take it out on you of course. Just remember this is supposed to be a happy time! I haven't been to a wedding, so I cannot wait to see what happens. Because of work my father is currently still in Berlin, so only my mom can accompany me._

_I will be at Diagon Alley by 10:00. I can't wait to see you and Albus._

_Love, Orianna_

* * *

><p>I am ready and waiting at Diagon Alley by 10:00. I am so nervous my hair starts changing from my usual bright teal hair to a pale, almost periwinkle blue. This does attract some curious looks, but, I have learned to ignore them.<p>

I decide to head to the new ice cream parlor. It's a shop that's painted bright pink and blue and always smells like cookie dough. The walls are filled with various ice cream flavours, written vertically, horizontally and slanted. If you go up to the walThe next chapterl, you can smell the flavour that was written on that piece of wall. It's called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour Jr. My mother says it is a tribute to a Mr. Fortescue who owned an ice cream parlour elsewhere. His best friend, Mr. Fontana, owns the Jr. version.

"Good morning, Mr. Fontana," I say brightly to the near balding man. He has rosy cheeks and rectangle glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh hello, Miss Andrews," he says. "Lovely day today, isn't it?"

"Brilliant," I say. The sapphire skies are particularly bright today. "But please call me Orianna," I add politely.

"Well, Orianna, you are looking a little nervous today," Mr. Fontana comments, looking at me for just a moment too long. He quickly busies himself with his ice cream making.

"Just meeting a couple of friends for Hogwarts shopping," I say,eying the wall behind him for a flavour.

"I think a special Butterbeer ice cream is ideal," says Mr. Fontana. And he whips his rather long wand out and scoops the ice cream with a swish. Deep honey coloured ice cream lands in a dish that he places in front of me. A sparkling, silver spoon floats in mid air, and I grab it.

"How much, sir?" I ask, my hunger turning my hair to an electric orange. I blush slightly and change it back to a shy blue.

"Free of charge, just don't tell the other customers," says Mr. Fontana, giving me a wicked wink. I smile and thank him again, then retreat to the corner and dig into my ice cream.

I'm in the middle of a humungous scoop when a shadow looms over me. I look up to meet warm, brown eyes and untidy black hair.

"Hey, Andrews," James Potter says, and he takes a swipe at the tip of my nose. To my embarrassment there's a bit of butterbeer ice cream on the tip of his finger. To my further embarrassment, he licks his finger.

"Butterbeer?" He says, more as a statement than a question, sounding surprised. I nod, still embarrassed, and quickly check to see if my hair is still a bright teal rather than a burning red.

"It's delicious! No wonder you were eating it like an animal," he smirks.

"Shut it, Potter," I hiss. " What are you doing here anyway?"

"Spending the day with my favorite brother and cousin, of course," he says sarcastically, pointing at the counter. There, indeed, are Rose and Albus.

"Rose!" I exclaim, and run all the way to the counter where Rose is ordering a bubblegum ice cream.

"Anna!" she replies with a wide smile. Her red, bushy hair is combed back into a long ponytail, and she's wearing a red plaid shirt, light blue jeans and some blue trainers. She has become increasingly pretty over the summer, I think.

"How are you?" I ask her.

"I'm fine, glad to be getting a few hours away from Victoire though," she says with a sigh.

"Hi, I'm still here you know," says the boy next to Rose. He has the same untidy hair he's had for the three years I've known him, and the same shockingly bright green eyes. I notice he has grown a couple of inches.

"Al!" I say, and hug him tightly.

"You've grown," I say as I release him.

"That's what everyone's saying," Albus says with a groan.

"Because it's true! You'll be taller than me soon!"

"I am already."

"All right, don't rub it in!" I say, ruffling his hair.

"Awww, little Albus-kins is growing up," James teases.

"Shut up," Albus mutters.

"So, should we get going?" I say as we finish our ice cream. With a wave to Mr. Fontana, we leave the ice cream parlour. "I suggest Flourish and Blotts first."

"I think we should wait for Elizabeth," says Rose.

"Why? She'll just spend most of her time in Twilfit and Tatting's," Albus says.

"There she is!" I say loudly, before an argument starts to brew between the two cousins.

Elizabeth has dark chocolatey brown hair, which is tied back into a long braid. She's dressed in a blue skater shirt with a sleeveless white collar shirt. She looks very beautiful in the morning sun.

"Orianna!" she says, and gives me a tight hug.

"Hey, Eli, can't your best friend have a hug too?" James says from behind me, and Elizabeth throws her arms around him.

"How have you been, James?" she asks with a sincere smile.

"I'm holding up well, just some idiot got the Gryffindor quidditch captain badge instead of me," he says bitterly.

"Oh yeah, well," and Eli slips her hand into her pocket and brings out the scarlet badge with gold writing on it that reads Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"Cool! You're the captain!" exclaims Albus.

"Congrats, Eli!" Rose says with a wide smile.

"No way!" groans James, running his fingers through his hair. "That badge will be mine next year."

"Not unless I drop down and die, James," chuckles Eli, and she slips the badge back in her pocket.

"Now are we here to do shopping or what?" I say.

"First, I will need a new broom, and some new robes, some more parchment and quills of course, and maybe someone to carry all of them?" Eli's glance lingers on James.

"No way, I have my own stuff to buy," he says defiantly.

"Well, what with all the stories you've been spitting out, I'm sure a couple of bags won't throw you, Potter," I say to James with a wicked smile.

His brown eyes dart between Eli and myself, and he sighs in defeat."Great! So can we go?" Albus says impatiently.

"Yeah, I did promise mom I'd be back before lunch," Rose adds.

"Okay, let's go then," Eli says, and confidently she links arms with me and James and starts to walk towards Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

><p>"I'lll see you on the 30th, I hope ," Rose says, hugging me.<p>

"Course you will!" I say, hugging her back. "Now hurry up, I don't want you to be late!"

Rose pinches a bit of powder from the side of the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" she yells, and watches the fire in front of her become a bright green. She gives one quick wave to Eli and me, and then walks into the green flames.

"See ya soon, Al!" I say to Albus, as he copies what Rose did before him and walks into the green fires.

"Andrews!" I turn to see James coming out of Eli's hug. "See you at the wedding," he says. "Don't be late, or Victoire will bite your head off." He takes a pinch of Floo powder.

"Whatever, Potter," I say with a warm smile.

"The Burrow!" he shouts, and he walks into the dancing green flames. I stare at the fire for a while until a gentle hand comes to rest on my shoulder.

"He loves daisies," Eli whispers, and without saying goodbye she yells "12 Godric's Hollow!" and walks into the fireplace, leaving me to wonder. Daisies.


	3. Dancing with the Potters

**Hi everyone! I enjoyed myself so much while writing this chapter! By the way I am thinking of making this story last until the 7th year, so anything between Orianna and James is completely friendly and innocent(for now).**

**-I do not own anything e.g. places and characters. That is all J.K!**

**-Please favourite, follow and review!**

**Enjoy the chapter, it might be a bit long, but the next chapter will be shorter. I promise!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Dancing with the Potters<strong>

"Hurry up Orianna, dear" my mother yells up the spiral stairs. "Almost done mother" I yell back through my bedroom door. _One more look_ I say to myself and position myself in front of my gold framed mirror.

My wavy teal hair is fish braided and a daisy chain circlet rests upon my head. I wear a thin, cream jumper which is rolled up, floral skirt with pale pink flowers. My brown heeled ankle boots adds at least an inch to my height. I think I look pretty cute.

"Orianna if you do not get here right now, we are going to miss the portkey!" my mother shrieks which makes me jump. I grab my brown shoulder bag and run down the stairs the quickest I can with my heels. My mom stands in the hallway, wearing midnight blue robes with tiny stars at the bottom. My mother was always a traditionalist you see. After the second wizarding war, the wizarding world accepted muggle ways more freely and that included their fashion. My mother on the other hand despises muggle taste.

"Come on dear," she takes one disgusted look at my attire "the portkey will leave soon". She makes me hold on to a rusty looking key. I wait a couple of seconds and the key turns a light blue and whisks me and my mother away.

When I feel my feet on hard earth I open my eyes. I am on an emerald field and wonder if I am just around my home in a nearby valley. But, from a distance I see a crooked looking house and a large crowd around it. I turn and see my mother looking where I was just, sneering at it. I roll my eyes and start to make my way down the steal hill. _Why the hell did a need to wear my heels today of all days?_

" Wait Orianna," I hear my mom breath as I walk towards the Burrow, "horrid gnomes, biting the bottom of my robes, how dare they" I hear her complain as she comes towards the bottom of the gnome-filled hill.

"Can't you change the colour of your hair darling? Something more normally perhaps" my mother says I'm her most kind voice why performing a non verbal spell at the bottom of a teeth marked robes. I know what she means. I get many curious looks from the other guests as I make my way to the back garden. "No mother, this is my normal hair colour," it is true as well. There were some complications with my birth and instead of a normal mellow brown, black or blonde I got stuck with a bright teal "people won't be focusing on me anyway, I heard that the bride is one eighth veela".

When we reach the back garden there are is already a line of people waiting to know where their seats are. "Orianna!" I hear a cheery girl say behind me. I turn to see Eli running over towards me. She is wearing a deep plum mini dress. Her hair is tied up and curled perfectly. "Hi, how are you" she says when we pull out of our hug. "Fine and a little excited, I haven't been to a wedding before"

"You are going to love it! Being a muggle born, means you go to lots but they are really boring. I went to a wizard wedding a few years ago, it was-" a loud cough cut Eli off her talking. My mother is looking a little disgruntled at Eli. Her muggle attire doesn't please her.

"Oh Orianna a didn't know you bought your...mother" Eli says more of a question than a statement. I don't blame her. My mother has straight, black hair with a full fringe. She has sharp, narrow blue eyes, while I have round, wide green eyes. She looks like the poshest person you would ever meet and me a freak from Cirque de la witch. "Yes," I say saving my friend from my acid tongue mother "Mother this is Elizabeth Taylor, Elizabeth this is my mother" I say. Eli holds out her hand which my mother, reluctantly, shakes.

"I haven't heard of a Taylor around these parts" she says haughtily. "Oh you wouldn't have, I'm muggle born. My mom named me after a famous muggle actress" Eli replies politely. We stand awkwardly together without a word uttered.

"Andrews, Taylor" I hear a familiar voice say. I see James coming towards us with Albus. I see the relief on Eli's face and smile. _Thank god for James. _James looks at me then Eli and his mouth opens slightly. "Hi, Eli" he says a little bit dreamily while staring at Eli. Elizabeth starts to blush light pink under James's stare . "Mother," I say grabbing her by the shoulders "This is James Potter and he will be showing you to your seat,". James snaps back into reality and notices my mother underneath his nose. He puts on a fake smile, which looks like more of a grimace, and walks my mother the chairs.

Me, Rose and Albus chuckle, and then Rose gets whisked away by a tall mischievous red head. "Looking smart Albus" I say to the young Potter who I notice was looking at me a bit distantly. "Yeah, well I have to, it is Victoire's wedding everything has to _beautiful _" he replies still a bit distant. "Albus, what are you gawping at lead the lady to her seat" says auburn haired girl I recognise from being a last year seventh year student. She was wearing pink dressing gown and her thick frizzy hair is in a bun. "Okay, okay Dominique"and he smiles. "Miss Andrews" he says politely holding out an arm.

"Mr Potter" I say back taking the arm.

"So, looking forward to another person joining the Weasley and Potter clan?" I ask. as we make our way to the marquee.

"Teddy was always apart of the 'clan' anyway. My dad's his godfather you see" he replies. We continue to talk about random topics until I find my seat which is in between a light blue blonde and Eli, who was still rather flustered. The periwinkle blonde to my left is wearing a beautiful lace dress with peach sash. She also had black bold horn rimmed glasses.

"She's Melissa Claywater, she in our year, a Ravenclaw," Eli whispers in my ear "really quiet girl" she adds. I eye the girl again. Melissa has dark brown eyes and a sweeping fringe. She seemed to have a contemplative expression on her face. A sudden hush fell over the marquee.

An orchestra start playing a soft melody. The birds around the marquee start to to sing sweetly in time with the music. The pale pink petals around the guests move towards the orchestra rising up in the air and stay in mid air, waiting.

"Look!" Eli whispers loudly in my ear. I turn my neck to follow Eli's eye line.

Victoire looks stunning. The dress was tea length and ivory white. Sparkling, crystal lace covered the bodice and the bottom of the pale gold ribbon was trailing on the floor. Her golden blonde hair was curled and tied into a long, elegant ponytail in by a braid, filled with roses. Yes, absolutely stunning.

She walks slowly toward the platform, where Teddy is looking nervous, but happy. I could see that he was trying desperately to keep his electric blue hair still electric blue. Victoire was clutching her fathers arm tightly as she came closer to her future husband. Behind Victoire walked many redhead cousins: first, the smallest, one of them I recognise being Lily from one of Albus's photographs. I spot Lucy, a 4th year, Rose, Roxanne, who is my year,Molly, a sixth year and Dominique. They were all wearing a pale gold halter dresses.

"I didn't know there were so many of them I say" under my breath. Eli laughs a little "Me neither until I got invited to dinner with them when I was little," she whispered " I thought I was see doubles! "

Victoire had reached Teddy now and was positively beaming. From the front row I hear a sob. A beautiful blonde was sobbing into a handkerchief, while a Victoire's father rubbed her back consolingly. "Fleur and her husband, Bill" Eli fills me in.

About ten minutes and a shower of silver stars later, the chairs magically disappeared and were replaced by formally looking thrones and long, golden draped tables. The marquee was alive with chatter between relatives and sweet hum of music. I sat beside a dirty blonde, with silky silver eyes and a butterbeer cork bracelet, and Scorpius with Rose sitting across from me. Her hair, still a little frizzy, was up in a bun, like the rest the female cousins.

"Hello Scorpius" I say to the Malfoy. He seems a little on edge and jumps a bit when I say his name. "Oh, it's you" he replies dryly, but looking slightly relieved. "Only me? What's that suppose to mean" I say back.

"Its just that...people have...well" he says looking at his plate of untouched food. "I know don't worry, I get it" I reply and start eating my roast chicken and asparagus "Rose told me it was a...struggle for you to come" I whisper the last part, but Rose seemed already engaged, with an animated conversation with a two dirty blonde boys and a tall, fussy looking, Weasley with horn rimmed glasses, to notice our one.

"She a good girl, Rose" Scorpius says distantly staring in her direction. "She didn't have to do this, i mean it caused her a lot of aggro" I look him, then Rose, then at Scorpius again and start laughing. "What?" He says looking at me again.

"Nothing Malfoy" I say in a chuckle. Scorpius looks at me curiously then starts eating his potatoes. _Rose and Scorpius...who would have thought._

After everyone is finished eating ("Hey, I was eating that!" "Please Ron, you already had three servings") the tables disappear and a wooden floor replaces the emerald garden of the Burrow. An slow song plays out and the newlyweds start dancing in each others arms. I hear a sob from across the floor and see it belongs to an aging Mrs Weasley. After a minute or so more couples start to fill the dance floor.

I back away from the couples of redheads and find a seat on the outskirts of the dancefloor. _The times I would kill the a book...and a bath. _I underestimated the August sun and my mind was screaming for me to take off my jumper. I did have a top underneath, but I didn't feel positively confident at the moment. I was about to find my mother, when a black haired boy approached me. Albus looked a little nervous, but I don't know why, it was only me. He coughed "Umm Orianna you wanna dance?" The music did become a little bit more faster, but only by a bit. "Course I would" I say with a wide smile. He leads me to a free space and puts his arm on my waist. _Oh crap I forgot this was what 'dancing'! No wonder he has bloody nervous. _But I don't feel nervous. I feel a friendly warmth. I place my hands on his shoulder and palm and begin to dance.

At first it is a little awkward and I do step on his toes once or twice. But, the rhythm becomes more familiar and we move more naturally. "You do look pretty today" he says in the middle of a turn. "Well thank you Albus" I say back with a bit of a blush. We continue to dancing in silence when I say "So Eli and James" I don't know why I say it, but I do. "What about them" he replies looking around for the couple. I find them not far away, laughing loudly about something. "Well they look cute together don't you think?" I say sounding more like Rose then myself. "Sort of," he says back "been friends for ages haven't they, bound to happen" I don't know why, but I don't want to talk about them anymore and continue to dance without any further comment on their relationship.

James came over after a couple of minutes, while Albus was pointing out different redhead relatives. "Hey, dear brother of mine, mind if I take Andrews out of your hands" he says in a sickly polite way.

"Can't you see we are in a conversation" he says a little annoyed. "Come on bro, you have been dancing with her for the past ten minuets and Eli has been stepping on my toes for five of them" James pleads. Albus was about to retort when I say something first. "Its okay Albus, its been lovely dancing with you" I say dropping my hands from his shoulder and hand. He looks at for a couple of seconds, but then gives my hand to his older brother. "Have fun James" he says. He walks over to a cousin named Fred.

"Wow Andrews, how are you still wearing this," he tugs at my jumper "it's like a hundred degrees in here!" I shrug.

"Come on take it off"

"What?"

"You heard me take it off" I shake my head.

"I'm not going to be the one who has carry you to hospital when you faint, Andrews" I blush at the image of James carrying me to St Mungo's Hospital. "See you are heating up, take it off or I will zap at it off you" he threatens wiping out his wand.

"Okay, okay" I say and start to pull off my jumper.

Underneath, I wear a thin, pure white boatneck top, were sleeves rest off my shoulders. The fabric to annoyingly clingly and sticks to my body. I feel to check if my hair is still intact. Which it isn't. My hair has came out of my neat plait and it resting on my left shoulder. _What humidity and dancing can do to hair! _ I place my jumper by my bag and turn to see James staring in my direction.

"What?" I ask to James who still, distantly gazing at me.

"Nothing Andrews," he reassures snapping back "let's dance"

It was the most energetic dance I have had in all of my life! At first he carried on with the small pace of the song, but as the song's beat became faster and faster, so did James. He twirled me around and basically skipped around the dance floor, but not without a few more twirls and swirls. Colours were blurred when I was dancing with James. He even picked me up from the ground and twirled me around in the air. I was smiling and so was he. His eyes were a bright brown which was filled with excitement. He span me out again and twirled me back in so I was only centimetres away from his face. We stay like that for a few seconds, panting, before we break into laughter. Unfortunately, I was still dizzy from our dance, and with James no longer to support me, I bump into someone.

He holds to me tight as I wobble backwards a bit. I see sparkling, emerald eyes staring back at me behind the famous circular glasses. "Maybe not so fast next time James," Harry Potter says to his son "The poor girl looks like she is going to faint".

"It's alright Mr P-p-potter" I stutter. He stares back at me for a seconds, but then takes my hand "Mind if I have a dance..."

"Orianna" I say timidly.

"Orianna" he says giving me a warm smile. He either want me to say no because I am, which is true, still very dizzy or say no because he is used to people being all nervous and feeling dizzy around him anyway. Either way he wants me to say no so he knows I am sitting down catching my breath.

I nod shakily. He raises a questioning eyebrow, but it seems my nod is enough for Mr Potter. He takes my hand and before I know it I am dancing with him at a normal pace. _Thank god the music has slow down_ I think. I couldn't take another dance just like James's. We continue quietly, without any talking although Mr Potter does give me the occasional smile.

"Can I ask you something?" He says as we just do a spin.

"Of course Mr Potter"

"Call me Harry"

"Well," I say a little bit taking back how her just gave me permission to call him from his first name "fire on Harry".

He gives me another smile " Well you see I had a friend ages ago, before your time, whose name was Tonks well her full name was-"

"Tonks! " I interrupt. I haven't heard that name in years. Not that I am allowed to say it. My mother said that she was a traitor to marry such a monster, but my grandmother usays to tells me stories about her.

"You knew her?" He asks surprised.

"Well I didn't know her personally, as she did...my grandmother knew who, says she was a family friend"

"Well, she was a metamorphmagus and I was just wondering if you knew her as you are one" he coughs and I'm sure I see one of his green eyes glaze with tear.

"My grandmother says she was a lovely lady and talented auror" I say to break the awkward silence.

"Your grandmother? What is her name? I would love to see her"

"Selena Andrews" I say proudly.

"Andrews?" He says dropping our dancing frame in mid spin, so I almost land on the floor. "Oh sorry dear" he says and gives out a hand. If it was anybody else I would have swotted the offenders hand away. But, this is (_sigh)_ Harry Potter. So I take his hand and continue to dance with him grudgingly. "Why?" I ask.

"Why what?"

"Why did you almost drop me when I said Andrews" he tenses a bit when I said Andrews.

"Just now you tensed up"

"You are very good at observing, ever consider a career as an auror?" he says which makes me blush slightly, but my question still hasn't been answered. "Why?" I repeat. He sighs. "I don't think I should be talking about this with you" he says "a little too young to be worrying about things such as these". I sigh almost frustratedly.

"Not to be rude Mr Potter, but I am not your daughter, so I would like to know if anything horrid is happening in my family, especially if it concerns me" I reply in my most polite voice. Harry chuckles loudly which draws some curious glances. "You have a point Orianna," he says finally "I like a fiery spirit, reminds of Ginny"

"Does it?" Says a sweet voice behind me. I turn to see Ginny Potter wearing the most flattering dress, which is a deep red. "Hello Ginny darling," Harry says a little embarrassed "have you met Orianna Andrews" Mrs Potter's smile doesn't falter so I make the assume she doesn't know my family's secret. Or she is hiding it very well.

"Oh I do hope he wasn't boring you with his stories, Orianna" she jokes. Like any of his stories would be boring. "Just talkin 'bout Tonks" he says with a smile but Ginny's one falters a tiny bit. "Lovely, brave woman she was...Now Harry, your daughter is calling and so is my mother, Orianna"

"I better get going then," he says walking past me to his wife "it was lovely meeting you Orianna" and he walks out of the marquee followed by Ginny. I stand there for a few seconds until a bubbly redhead comes into view "Rose!" I yell. I pick up my things and race across the marquee.

When I meet Rose she is talking to Teddy and Victoire. "Congratulations!" I smile and shake both of their hands. "It was truly a beautiful wedding" I add.

"Thank you darling" Victoire says smiling sweetly.

"I'm glad you liked it," Teddy says "and a little birdy told me you are a metamorphmagus" I blush turning my head to a light pink. "I knew it! Welcome to the club" and he hugs me. After , some small talk, I manage to drag Rose away.

"How are you?" She smiles.

"Great actually, you look beautiful by the way"

"Thats funny, thats what Scorpius said exactly" she chuckles.

I chuckle as well._Oh Scorpius! _"I saw you and James," Rose says innocently, but with a wicked smile "looks like you were having fun"

"So? It was fun, anyway Eli and James looks like a cute couple"

"Really? I don't know more like a strong friendship"

"Come on even Albus says so"

"Albus doesn't say a lot of things as well"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Orianna" yells a firm voice.

"Mother" I yell back.

"The portkey leaves in ten and we need to get over that bloody hill," she shrieks back "so hurry up!

I turn back to Rose who awkwardly fiddling with her fingers. " Charming woman , my mother" I say. I say my goodbyes to Rose, Albus, James and Eli and make my way up the gnome filled hill. "I have been to better weddings" my mother says once at home and she trots up the stairs to her bedroom. I collapse on the coach and sigh deeply.

_What secret? What secret? What secret? _I repeat over and over again in my mind until I fall into a deep, uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it! Review if you did and review if you didn't! <strong>

**Do you like Elizabeth? Or Orianna's mother? And what secret is Harry hiding...**

**I hope you realized that Luna, and her two sons Lysander and Lorcan, Percy, Ron and Hermione had been mentioned! The Rose/Scorpius relationship will go a bit fast I think, but oh well! A lot of stuff will be happening in Orianna's 5th year so stay tuned!**


	4. Teal to purple

**Hi guys! Thank you for reading again and two quick shoutouts to...**

**-NightOwl Fury who reviewed my third chapter**

**-Elizabetch who favourited my story**

**And the usual...**

**-Please review if you have anything to say about my story as I really appreciate it!**

**-I do not own any of J.K's characters, places ect.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Teal to purple<strong>

"The name is Madison Claywater" the pink blonde smiles.

It was the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and it seemed like Eli had been made a Prefect as well as quidditch captain. That meant that she has to stay in the Prefect compartment for most of the train ride.

When I opened this compartment, I was met with a bubbly fifteen year old girl with bubble gum pink hair. Madison's hair was wavy and had a random braid in. She looked exactly identical Melissa Claywater from Teddy and Victoire's wedding except Melissa had light periwinkle hair and glasses.

"Are you-"

"Melissa Claywater's twin? Yes, yes yes" Madison says a bit exasperated. "I was going to say sister actually" I say defensively. "Sister, twin same thing" and she sits down with a thump. I sit opposite to her and don't break for silence.

After a few minutes, I notice she is fidgeting over the top of my book. I close my book with a sigh and sit up. "What's wrong?" I say in my best sympathetic voice.

She looks up, a bit startled by my directness.

"Nothing"

"You're lying" There's a pause then she speaks up.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" there is another pause.

"It's just" Madison sniffles then continues "I don't want to be remembered just because I'm the smartest student in Hogwarts twin" I don't know what to say, being an only child doesn't help in this situation. "You need to just make a name for yourself" I say and move seats so I am sitting next to Madison. She laughs sadly. "What? Become a prefect or maybe a quidditch captain. Oh wait, Taylor has those covered" Madison says almost a bit jealously. We sit in silence for an awfully long time until the compartment door opens.

"Gosh, Orianna I've been looking for you everywhere" Eli says and sits across from me. She notices Madison sitting by me and raises an eyebrow. "Eli this is Madison Claywater, Madison this is-"

"I know" she interrups rudely.

"Well nice to meet you" Eli says kindly, but she looks a bit taken back. Madison nods and stays silent.

"So who are the other perfects" I say to change the topic.

"Its me and Damon Grey for Gryffindor, Melissa Claywater ( I give a side glance to Madison, but she stays expression- less) and Nathan Thomas for Ravenclaw, Ravena Patil and Logan McCormac for Hufflepuff and Jessica Parkinson and Bill Smiths for Slytherin"

"Are they decent?" I ask, Eli gives an audible scoff and rubs her temples. "Claywater, Thomas, Patill and Damon seem like the only decent ones. Jessica seems only bothered because of Cormac and the rest of them look deeply dumbfounded that they found themselves as perfects in the first place" she sighs and and stretches herself across the seats of the train.

"A knut for your thoughts" Madison says finally lifting her head from the window. She looked sympathetically to Eli, who sat up a bit. "More like a million galleons" Eli replies with a smile.

We talk warmly to each other until the Hogwarts express came to a sudden stop. "We are at Hogsmeade already?" Madison says disheartedly.

"Looks like it" I say looking out of the compartment window.

"I'll have to go and keep the students in check" Eli says rising from her seat.

"Do you have to?" I ask a little too quickly. Eli gives me a sympathetic smile "Sadly yes, I will see you at the feast though" and she leaves.

"You don't have to stay with me" I say to Madison as we walk into the great hall. It was, as always, decorated beautifully. The four has tables were draped in cloth that had the houses primary colours on. The Gryffindor table was almost full up by the time me and Madison sit down.

"Don't be silly, you seem alright" she proclaims and gave a hearty smile. "Anyway it is good to have another amigo, me and Prim were just looking for a...good candidate"

"Who's Prim?" I ask hoping she is a bit more mellow than her friend. "You don't know her? Probably because she does keep herself to herself" she taps her long fingernails on the table searching for her friend. I see a rather short girl heading straight to Madison with a smile.

She had short brown hair which came just above her shoulders. The ends were curled and and a honey coloured. She also has olive green eyes and a leather note book in hand. Perfectly normal to be honest.

"Orange, pink no blue...no definitely a forest green or blood red" she says quickly in a silvery voice looking like she was staring into my soul. I feel a little I uncomfortable.

"What are you talking?" I blurt out my confusion evident.

"Oh Prim gives colours to people," Madison say casually "I'm bubblegum pink!"

"Teal!" Prim exclaims opening the leather notebook and she starts scribbling something down.

"Teal?" I consciously pat the top of my head and feel my hair down until the bright teal locks of hair stop below my shoulders.

"Yes, definitely I'm certain, Teal"

"My name is Orianna"

"Oh I know that"

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Because your a metamorphmagus! Everybody knows your name" she exclaims sitting down next to Madison. _Oh yeah, forgot about that..._

* * *

><p>"Orianna, may you pass the potatoes please?"<p>

Grudgingly, I pick up the bowl of steaming potatoes and pass it to Prim. Prim had been shouting random stuff throughout the feast and it was really annoying. I normally get long glances from the younger students, because of my bright hair, but I'd rather not have any extra attention diverted my way. Madison seemed perfectly okay with Prim shouting "Pumpkin!" While eating though.

"Andrews!" Calls a male behind me. Potter was walking towards me with Eli close behind him. _What are they doing together? _"Hi Potter", I reply. "Where were you two? The feast started twenty minutes ago" As soon as I ask the question Eli turns a bright pink, but James grins. "Why? Miss me Andrews?"

"Just wondering if I should take cover because of one of your pranks"

"Chocolate and Russet!" Prim say interjecting, and standing up. She opens up her up that damn leather book of hers and writes in it hastily. James and Eli stares at the girl in great confusion. "Those are your colours," I say to them with a slight smirk "I'm Teal and you are..." I look to Prim who glances at me. "Oh, he is Chocolate and she is Russet" she says so normally it was almost alarming. "I'm Primrose Campbell" she says sweetly "I would get to know you all, but I have research to attend to. She looks at me then at James, then at me again. "Interesting, interesting" she mutters before grabbing her stuff and hurrying out of the great hall.

"Well...she's a nutter" James finally says grabbing a chicken leg.

"Hey!" Madison says throwing a fry at James.

"It's true! Everybody calls her Potty Prim" he replies in a matter of factually sort of way. "Well that is very mean" and Madison walks quickly out of the great hall.

"Do people really call her that?" I whisper to Eli who had sat down next to me. "Yeah, they do" Some newly found sympathy was found in me. "Well, thats sad"

We continue to eat without further conversation. Sometimes, I casually look up to James then to Eli. Sometimes I catch them looking at each, having a non verbal conversation with each other. Something happened. I know it. I feel a little hurt seeing as Eli hasn't told me even though I'm her best friend. I continue watching them while they talk towards towards the common rooms. "Night Andrews" he says to me when I say I'm tired. I give a simple nod instead of a 'Night Potter'. Eli gives me a curious look, but I her a simple nod too. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

I check my appearance before I head to bed. My hair is what bothers me. A dark purple. _The colour of confusion._

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! <strong>Now on to this chapter, it is kind of short, but I just felt that it was needed. Two new females for you: Madison Claywater and Primrose Campbell! It is really nice writing for these two characters, but I hope it isnt to much for you. Next couple of chapters will be more exciting, I promise.<strong>**

**Again, please review, favourite or whatever! See you soon, I hope!**


	5. The corridors by the Charms Classroom

**Hi readers! Thank you for reading on and for NightOwl Fury for reviewing. Reviews mean a lot to me, so please review if you can! Chapter is a little be short, but has a few bits of information in, which will be important for the future.**

**-Do not own the Harry Potter universe (e.g. characters, places) that is all J.K Rowling.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: The Corridors by the Charms Classroom<strong>

"No Matthew it's too big"

"Too big? James we haven't did a prank in weeks"

"So"

"So? Is James I'm speaking to"

"Look, we are going to be late for the feast"

I had just entered the common room when I heard the altercation between James and his best friend. I was almost as shocked as Matthew when James turned down the prank. James never misses an opportunity to cause havoc. What has changed? A few seconds after, a lanky blonde strode past me and out of the common room looking a disgruntled with James's reluctance. I hear a sigh and then James walks towards me.

"Andrews, what do I owe the pleasure"

"Shut up Potter, I just came here to collect a book"

"Well you better hurry up, Andrews or the feast will start without you" and James was about to walk out into I called his name. "Yeah Andrews?"

"Just...what was that all about with Matthew" I ask. James never really got into disagreements with his friends, so I found my natural curiosity heightened.

"Just boys stuff, Andrews"

"Didn't sound like it" There is a pause.

"Don't be late for the feast" and James was gone. I stand there for a couple more seconds until I realise why I am there.

After I have picked up my book, Patronus's. What will your patronus be?, I hurry along to the feast. It was as gorgeous as the first four times I have attended. This year the colour theme greens and golds. The tables were dropped a forest green with bright, gold trimmings. The floor as well had some sort of spell on where it simulated a forest floor. I'm sure, I heard a few twigs breaks as I make my way to the Gryffindor table.

"Why are you so late?" Eli asks me, looking to James then me. "Just had to get a book" I show her my book.

"And James" I freeze for a second as the way she said those last two words was rather fierce.  
>"I met him on the way to the dormitory, anything else Sherlock" I'm feel rather annoyed at the moment with Eli. She has been coming late to meal times more frequently, been pouring over quidditch strategies and been taking longer patrol duties. But, Eli had the nerve to investigate why I am ten minutes late to the feast.<p>

I could feel my hair turning into an annoying orange, so I get up and situate myself by Albus and "Hi Al, Rose" I say as I sit down.

"How's the project coming on?" Rose asks mechanically. She seems to be looking over her shoulder quite a lot. I raise an eyebrow at her strange behaviour but answer "Well brilliant really. Professor Hagrid said my report on Unicorn hair is really good. All I need now is any opportunity to just study them up close, but thats never going to happen really. I mean if I get this right it could reverse the effects on a Dragon bite meaning-"

"I'm really happy for you and all Orianna, but all you talk about is this bloody project" Albus seems rather annoyed as well

"So, what's been going on" I say to them both of them.

"Well, nothing really" Albus says dully. There is a long pause where I could only hear the clattering of spoons, forks and plates. "Where is Scorpius?" I say realising my blond friend was nowhere to be seen.  
>"Why do you care?" Albus snarls at me.<br>"Because he is my friend, Al" I reply with the same ferocity. What is wrong with people today? Rose sighs.  
>"The auror office has searched the Malfoy household"<p>

"What?" I exclaim dropping a piece a warm bread in my pumpkin soup.

"The auror office haven't commented yet, but Uncle Harry said they are in the middle of a investigations"

" I don't believe it "

"Show her the paper Rose" Al says to his cousin. Rose takes the Evening Prophet out of her large satchel and passes it to me. It was only a small article, but that was probably because the Prophet wasn't allowed to write any lies after the second wizarding war.

_Malfoy Manor Searched by Harry Potter!_

_This evening, the Prophet can exclusively reveal, the Malfoy Manor had been search by at least twenty aurors. Now the Malfoys are said to be questioned for a secret investigation headed by the famous Harry Potter. When leaving the house with Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy, Harry said "it is all for an investigation, so get out of my way please". We will be keeping an eye on the Malfoy Manor from now on and I think you should to! Many RUMOURS have been circulating about the death eater presence has arisen for a couple of weeks in Europe though no evidence has been displayed so far. We will keep you updated._

_Stolen Hippogriff found by the Tower of London!_

_A Hippogriff which was reported stolen so weeks ago has appeared by a muggle tower called the Tower of London. The muggle..._

That's all I read until I realised it was the end of the article.

"But Scorpius-"

"Didn't know? Of course he didn't. I mean Scorpius has told me many times that his father is a changed man and is deeply guilty for his part in the war"

"That's what he would say wouldn't he" Albus says looking up from his plate.

"He would say that, because it is the truth Albus" Rose sighs.

"Yeah Scorpius isn't no death eater" I say voicing my opinions.

"Well why would my dad search his house, if he didn't have a reason" Albus says.

"Probably protocol, as Malfoy is like the only death eater who escaped Azkaban" Rose says smartly. We continued to eat in silence until Rose excuses herself so she can give some food to Scorpius. Me and Albus keep the silence until Prim walks sits down by Albus. "Interesting, interesting..." Mumbles Prim looking from Albus to me.

"What?" Albus asks looking bewildered.

"Your a spring green"

"A what?"

"She gives colours to people, I'm Teal" I say, but eye Prim curiously. I was sure she was going to say emerald, like his father.  
>"There is too much grey tension here" Prim says in her silvery voice. "A bit of pink might help...MADISON!" Prim says it, so loud that most Gryffindors and a couple of Ravenclaws turn around.<p>

Madison turns up almost immediately and plops herself down beside me. "Hi Maddie" I say with a smile.

"Hiya Anna, you cannot believe what I heard the muggle studies professor, Professor Ebsworth is going to get married to a muggle! She showed me a picture of him, and he is gorgeous" and for the rest of the feast went by very quickly with me, Madison, Prim and sometimes Al talking excitedly about the marriage, quidditch and Weasley Wizard Wheezes products.

As we were walking back to the common room, I hear the quiet sound of weeping in a nearby classroom. "I just need to return a book to the library" I say to Madison and Prim and back away from the large Gryffindor crowd. I figure that is It is a first year or second year and three five years would be a little intimidating.

As the crowds die down, I approach the suspecting classroom door and knock. The crying ceases immediately. I open the door. The small redhead is in the corner of the charms classroom. She has straight, long red hair, round, brown eyes and some freckles were scattered on her nose. She was pretty, but had sadness etched on her face.

"Lily" I say in a whisper. The redhead looks up at me, but then starts crying. I run over to her and sit on the table with her. "Don't cry" I say putting my arm around the young Potter.

"Its just that everyone thinks I'm going to be like my mom or my dad or James or Albus" she says with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm not going to save to world, or be a great quidditch player or a potioneer," Lily sobs into my robes "Even Hugo has some creative flare and Rose is the cleverest witch since Aunt Hermione". I stay silent as the room ringed with more cries.

"Hey, no one is expecting you to be anything" I stand up and put my hands on Lily's shoulders.

"Yes they are, even the teachers are expecting me to do something extraordinary. Professor Slughorn-"

"Professor Slughorn is a eccentric fool," I interrupt "and the other teachers are just wanting you to do well. They know you have the Potter flare, you just don't know it yet"

Lily sniffles a bit, but wipes her face with a handkerchief. "Thank you"

"Don't worry about it"

"No really, Rose always said that you were kind and caring" I blush a bit at the statement, so that my hair turns a wispy pink. Lily goes into a fit of giggles and I join her. "Come on Lily, we should get back, before that horrid cat catches us"she nods her head with a smile and puts her hand in mine.

We walk down a couple of corridors and stop when we here a couple of giggles. I turn to Lily who looks like she heard them too. As we continue down the corridor the giggles become more loud and audible until I hear the unmistakable sound of kissing. A blush slightly while Lily giggles a bit.

We turn hide behind a wall and turn our heads to see behind it. The sight makes my mouth open wide and Lily's eyes bulge; Eli and and James was in the middle of a kissing session.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooooh! So James and Eli are together! All will be explained in the next chapter. I am planning on around 4-5 more chapters about Orianna's 5th year, so sit tight! Thank you for reading again and remember to review (even if it something simple like 'It was good' is a confidence boost!).<strong>


	6. Innocently casual

**Hi fellow readers! Chapter 6 is all completed and i just want to say that Orianna is still friends with James and no romantic feelings are really there. Just a wonderful friendship! Anyway, a few shoutouts to some lovely people:**

**-NightOwl Fury, **paprikaniknaks3, TwilightMoonbeams and ld65** thank you for the follows it makes my day! And another thank you to all of the reviews I have had since the last chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**BTW: Do not own any Harry Potter characters, places ect.**

**Please review if you can:)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Innocently casual<strong>

"Why did you come back to the dormitory late?" I say rather innocently while writing down the ingredients for a strengthening solution. Double potions would be just an hour and a half of hurtful looks if I didn't get it other with."Oh just prefect business" Eli replies with the same innocence.

"You're lying" I mumble. I scratch out _Powered Gryffin Claw _as I have already wrote it down three times before.

"What?"

"Your lying Elizabeth Taylor" I exclaim finally looking up. She seems a bit surprised with my sudden outburst.

"Well unless you got some veritaserum in your back pocket-"

"You and Potter! Unless my eyes were deceiving me after the Halloween feast" Eli turns to me, her face a deep shade of pink.

"What are you talking about" she whispers out.

"Well it is kind of hard not to see you and Potter by the Ravenclaw common room, couldn't keep your hands off each other" and I get up and start gathering stuff for the solution.

Eli is waiting for me when I get back to the cauldron. I work in silence, but I am sure I that I have added too much powered Gryffin claw. Eli doesn't help though, she just gives me nervous looks. I start to add the Salamander blood in after a while, and Eli finally begins to talk. "I am sorry Anna" she says so sincerely, I sigh and look up to her.

"You don't have to apologise it's just I'm your friend, and you didn't tell me" Eli seems visibly more relieved almost as if she thought I was going though say something more disastrous.

"I'm your best friend Eli and I would have like for you to tell me about you and Potter instead of me seeing you to snogging. I mean I thought we told each other everything."

"I know, I know, its just that I didn't know how you were going to react"

"React? I'm bloody happy for you! I'm I should have saw it coming" I say honestly.

"Really? Is just..."

"Is just what?" I ask.

"Oh my gosh! Your cauldron is on fire!" Eli squeals, so that the whole class is now looking at Elizabeth, me and my burning pewter caldron.

"All students out" orders Professor Slughorn looking red in the face. "What about my potion?" Complains Melissa Claywater as we all file out. She gives me a cold look from across the classroom. Beside her was Roxanne. She had tan brown skin, with Mahogany red hair which was waist length.

"Sir can't you just put the fire out?" She asks covering her mouth with the sleeve of her robes. "Salamander when heated over the limit makes a very poisonous gas, so I wouldn't be so light hearted as you seem to be Miss Weasley" the line files out a bit quicker after that.

Professor Slughorn orders me and Elizabeth to Madam Pomfrey , but after being given the all clear me and Eli decide to skip the rest of Potions, which we guessed would be a boring Q&A lesson. "So, how did it happen?" I ask as we make our way through the grounds of Hogwarts.

It was a chilly November day and the emerald grass had a touch of frost on them. A cold, gentle breeze was present and it felt very calming. We sit by the base of a tree and look at the magnificent view of Hogwarts.

"The first day of school," she says to me "he just dragged me aside and kissed me" she takes a quick look at my face, which was one of astonishment, and quickly adds "I pulled away though"

I knew Eli wasn't just blushing because of the cold, but I want answers. "Then what?" I say while analysing a leaf that has fallen down on my lap.

"I told him we were friends and I didn't want anything like that with him, but he kept in insisting after that day and...and I kissed him, at the beginning of October" my twirling action stopped. The wind blew the leaf out of my hand and my eyes started to sting because of the coldness. "How is he?" I laugh. Eli seems a bit taken back "What?" She asks.

"Is he a good kisser, you idiot" I giggle out again. She became an even darker pink, And cleared her voice before speaking again.

"Well...he's alright I suppose" the is a long pause before it is broken by the sound of a laughter.

I didn't know how long we stayed there just laughing about pointless things, but it seemed like the past couple of weeks didn't happen and I was reunited with my best friend. When James found us, he wasn't the happiest.

"What the hell, Eli! I heard there was an accident in potions and you and Andrews went to Madam Pomfrey. Let me just add that it has been an hour and nobody has heard you since!" He exclaims, so quickly that he rivaled Rose.

"James as you can see I am perfectly healthy. And it was double potions without the potions part for another hour" Eli says to James with a bright sparkle in her eye. James still looked concerned though.

"What Potter? Can't I steal your girlfriend away from your for a little chat" I smile mischieviosly as James pauses. Then suddenly a chuckle escapes his lips. "So, you finally told he then?" Eli nods with a flush still on her cheeks. "Well that means I can do this" and James grabs Eli's arm and drags her towards himself, so he could land a sweet kiss on her.

"Yuck" I pretend to vomit as Eli gives him a quick kiss too.

* * *

><p>It was late in the common room and I was finishing off my potions essay, which Roxanne kindly said was due tomorrow and on poisonous Salamander gas. Eli and James on the other hand was taking advantage of the student free common room. Their lovey dovey talk wasn't really lovey dovey. They talked about quidditch a lot, then about the Christmas holidays, then quidditch again and then did some snogging. I could tell Eli was reluctant to kiss him in my presence, but James couldn't care less which was annoying.<p>

"Andrews doesn't mind, do you Andrews?" James yells across the common room. "She would have to endure it for the rest of her life, when she is sad and lonely" he jokes.

"One more word Potter, and I will hex into the other side of Christmas!" I say slamming my quill on the wooden desk. James' laugh aggravates me more.

"No you wouldn't! You wouldn't want to make Eli a widow"

"Hey, was are not even married" Eli says playfully.

"Not yet!" And James plants another kiss on her. Almost like on cue the Weasley/Potter clan entered the common room.

They were probably doing something mischievous because they all came in laughing. Now that I thought about it I did overhear Lily saying something about Mr Filch's office getting a makeover. Looks like Rose isn't there though which doesn't surprise me. I take this opportunity like a present on Christmas.

"So what are you guys doing getting back at this hour?" I say innocently.

"Well Filch confiscated Lucy's bracelet which is charmed to sing some revision songs. Anyway, Filch thought this bracelet was being a bit too noisy for his liking and took it away. So to cut a long story short we got the bracelet back and did a little bit of redecorating" Louis says with a wide grin. Being one eighth veela did make him a lot more handsome than the average Hogwarts student.

"He deserved it the little git" Fred says as he sank into a chair.

"And I got back my fake wand back!" Albus chimes in.

"And my self correcting quill" Hugo says. He had dark, chocolatey brown curls which almost covered his left eye.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to bed," Molly says sweeping her red locks to one shoulder "I need to finish my astronomy chart"

"Of course James didn't of course join you as he was too busy snogging my best friends face off" I say so shockingly casual it would of went over their heads if it didn't include the words 'James' and 'snogging'.

Their heads snaps to James and Eli who were trying to stay out of the eyeline of their cousins and friends. "Merlin!" Molly exclaims running over to them. Fred and Louis to were already by James teasing him.

"James got lucky!" I hear Louis say. Eli was already getting dragged up the stairs by Molly saying how she was going give her a 'talk'. Eli gave me a cold, but not sincere, look while Molly was talking to her.

Hugo seems a little awkward with the whole thing. I hear him mumble "I'm going to bed, see ya" and swiftly leaves the common room.

"Did Roxanne join?" I say to Albus who wore a smirk on his face.

"No, something about hooliganism or whatever" he replies. Roxanne was one of a few of the Weasley family who wasn't a Gryffindor, but a Ravenclaw. Victoire and Dominique were Ravenclaws before they left and Lucy is one too. But, as the Gryffindor common room was all too easily accessible, I normally see her reading a book in the corner. I turn and see Albus still smiling.

"What's wrong with you?" I say to Albus. He seems a little daydreamy.

"What?" He asks snapping out of the trance.

"I asked why you are smiling like a Cheshire cat"

"Nothing...nothing I'm going to bed, night" and he races up the stairs as well.

I smile. I don't quite know why. When I do look in the mirror in the bathroom, I see my hair is radiant violet. _Violet, the colour of contentment._

* * *

><p><strong>A little short, I know, but next chapter I pinky promise will be longer because it will be Christmas at the Andrews household! I also thought I should write in some of the Weasley's so there you go. Please review if you can and happy reading!<strong>


	7. Christmas at the Andrews

**Hello strangers! Only joking, but I am kneeling on the floor sorry for the late chapter. I have been having exams this week, a writing block, not to mention I am super tired because of Christmas! But, here it is, chapter 7 is the longest chapter I have written so far, but I didn't want to carry on Christmas for two chapters. Anyway, I hope you really like it anyway!**

**-I do not own anything from the HP universe e.g. Characters, locations ect.**

**-Reviews are appreciated, so please review if you can please!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Christmas with the Andrews<strong>

Christmas at the Andrew household was different from many other families. There was no rush down stairs when you woke up as, my mother would have already stacked them neatly in the corner. And I wasn't awakened by any homemade cookies or mince pies. Actually I was woken up by the soft pitter patter of rain.

The sky was a dark grey and any trace of snow would have disappeared by midday. I walk slowly across my bedroom, my feet sinking into the cream carpet with every step. When I reached the haul of christmas present it seems unfamiliarly large. A big bundle of chocolates and candies was from Roxanne, Fred, Lucy, Molly, Hugo and Lily. Rose has got me yet another book, _The Chamber of Revision! 1009 secrets to become a witty witch or wizard, _while Scorpius got me a personalized, enchanted pen whose ink is invisible to everyone, but me. Madison bought a me a humongous chocolate frog and Prim sent me a small flower. The petals were a delicate, pure white, and was planted in a small brown pot. A little note was attached to the stem.

_Merry Christmas! _

_This plant is called a Colorum Mirror which translates to from latin , Mirror of Colours. This plant is suppose to change colour according to you mood, aura and general well being. It is suppose to reflect your soul to put it simple. All you need to do is to put one droplet of your blood on to the petals. Easy! See you at school._

_-Prim_

I stare at the note, then at the plant and at the note again. I smile to myself. _Of course Prim would do something like this. _I place the plant on my bedside table and go to unwrap the rest of my presents. Eli got me an adorable muggle sweater and scarf . The sweater a cozy burgundy and the scarf a creamy white. When I opened a simple blue box with a silver _12 _and simple silver bracelet inside, I am surprise to see this is James's present.

I analyzed the bracelet carefully, to see if there is anything strange with it. When I reassure it is really just a silver band I slip my wrist in the bracelet. _Wow. James outdid himself this- _"Ouch!" I yelped swinging my arm back and front. The bracelet is burning and tightening around the wrist. The more I move the tighter it became, and the burning pain increases. I was about to reach out for my wand when the bracelet seems to loosen suddenly. It cools down at a rapid pace as well. The bracelet was becoming loose, so loose in fact that it just slips off my wrist.

My skin wasn't a scarlet red, which I thought it was going to be. There only thing read was some small writing that read _James is the bravest Gryffindor I know. _I think he knew the simple statement would tick me off more than a long proclamation. I knew that it wasn't going to come off, not without snapping my wrist off. _Of course, twelve days until it vanishes! _I let out a frustrated groan and open the last present.

Albus got me a muggle CD with loads of muggle Christmas Songs on. I was doubting I was going to ever hear what was on the CD, as I didn't have a CD player, but when I looked closer at the CD case, I saw a tiny scribble at the back _Ludere Musica, Caesum Musica. _I got what I had to do. "Mother, can you do something for me?"

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing?" My mother hisses at me when I enter the kitchen. I am wearing a black skater skirt with a grey sweater. I wear my black, thick tights and benie to match. "Just going out for a walk mother" I say matter of factually walking towards the sink. I pick up the nearest glass and fill it up with water. "Well don't stay out too late, we are going to Selena's house" I drop the glass and and it made a big shattering noise on the tiled floor "Oh for goodness sake Orianna" my mother scolds and with the swish of her wand, repairs the broken glass.<p>

"Gran's?" I ask in disbelief.

You see my mother hates my father's mother. I'm not sure why really as I see my grandmother as a sweet, kind natured lady. She told me the greatest stories about her Hufflepuff days. But, a particular story stayed in my head. A muggle story about a princess called Cinderella. She used to tell me that story every time I visited, about a girl who had nothing but had everything in the end. She taught me how to dance, to make sure I'm ready when a prince sweeps me off my feet.

Unfortunately, my curiosity got the best of me one day.

_Grandmother had just finished the story of Cinderella, and we were talking excitedly about how the wedding would of looked like. "What do you mean she didn't have any silver stars? I thought all weddings would have a star shower?" I asked naively._

_"Well Cinderella was a muggle, so she wouldn't of have a star shower" she answered kindly._

_"How do you know all of these stories, Grandma?" She chuckled a bit when I asked her this question. "Well I had to, didn't I. Your Uncle Adrian would get, so jealous of your father, him being of Magical blood and Adrian a squib, but-"_

_"What's a Squib?" I say interrupting my Gran._

_"Your mother hasn't told you about your Uncle Adrian" she said a sharp voice, eyeing my mother who scowling in the corner. She scowled anytime I talked to Grandma, I didn't know why because Gran was the warmest person I had met._

_My mom didn't reply, but just continued to scowl intently._

_"Well I should tell you then" and my grandmother then explained all about squibs, then the pure blood superiority and then deeper into the causes of the second world war and even Voldemort._

_"That is enough Selena!" My mother exclaimed standing up and walking towards my grandmother. "What is the problem, Alicia?" My grandmother said rather calmly_

_"You know exactly what the problem is," my mother spat "one could not call oneself a which if she gives birth to a disgrace called a squib!" _

I don't know what happened after that. There was a lot of shouting and I was sure there was a spell shot. I have never set a foot in my grandmothers house again.

"Please close your mouth Orianna, I want you in your dress robes I got you this year as well" my mother says to me. I quickly close my mouth and leave the kitchen. _Maybe some cold air will help. _I lace up my knee high boots and grab my green fleece parka before I leave my warm house.

The rain has ceased, but there is still a snow layer of snow on the cobblestones. I found myself walking briskly in no particular direction. _Why? Why now? _These were the only words in my mind. I was thrilled of course to see my grandmother. _Please don't let there be any drama. _The streets were deserted as it was Christmas morning so my walk was uninterrupted by any people shoving me or talking too loudly. It was just me and my thoughts.

"Orianna" I lift my head to see a slim, blonde boy in front of me.

"Scorpius? I didn't know you live here" I say.

"Yep, in Malfoy Manor" there was an awkward pause where we were just looking at anything, but each others eyes. "You wanna walk with me?" I blurt out. He nods, walks beside me. We don't talk, but what was there to talk about?

"Well...how have you been?" I ask. The awkwardness was almost becoming suffocating. He shrugs. We continue down the random route we have taken, which seemed to lead to a frozen lake. The earth around was soft and muddy, but Scorpius simply laid his black cloak on the mud and sat down. I stand there waiting for permission to sit down, which he gives by scouting to one side to make space.

We sit in silence, just staring at the still, serene lake. Maybe it was the lake's calming state which made me make another go at a conversation.

"How have you been and answer me Scorpius Malfoy"

"How do you think"

"I wouldn't know because you shut yourself away for the last weeks of school"

"You would too if your parents were accused of being potential death eaters after all this time" There was a pause. The snow starts falling gently, but I didn't bother putting my hood on.

"How have you been copping"

"I think you know the answer to that too" he says almost humourously.

"I just wish you would talk to me Scorpius"

"Ever considered I don't want to talk to you, or Rose or Albus" he says fiercely. I turn my face to see Scorpius's. It seems more pale and the bags under his eyes were prominent. He was staring at the lake unblinkingly.

"You know what? I need to get ready for a party, so see you Scorpius" I huff frustratedly getting up from Scorpius's cloak. I only take a few steps away from the lake, when I hear Scorpius soft mumble "Stay please".

I look at the skinny boy with slight pity. I can only imagine the taunts he must have been receiving. Being a Malfoy in Hogwarts was tough. Loyalties always being questioned, his father's past being thrown back in his face. _He was just fitting in as well..._"Look Malfoy, I am not going to be speaking to a brick wall all day, so _please _just tell me how you feel," I say to him "or at least talk to Rose, she cares about you and I know you care about her".

Scorpius stands and walks towards me, and when he is close enough he envelopes me in a hug. "I'm just tired, scared, lonely... It's just hard. This is the first Christmas without them here and...I just know he isn't involved in _any _of this" he says to me while we hug. We stand there for a while and I don't break out until I am was sure his eyes are dry.

"I know you feel like the world is against you Scorpius" I say gently cupping his face with one hand "I'm here, Albus is here and Rose is going to die if she doesn't see you smile again" I add causing us to chuckle slightly. "So what are you waiting for I want to hear from Rose tomorrow that you have written a letter apologising for you behaviour, Malfoy" I take a step back from him and slap him on the arm playfully. "And a package of chocolate frogs would do nicely as well, being a councillor and all"

"Whatever you say Orianna" he said as he gathers up his mud covered cloak.

"Thanks again Orianna" I look up, but I Scorpius was already walking up the path that we came from. I smile slightly to myself and stay by the river for a few quiet minutes alone.

* * *

><p><em>How am I going to survive a whole night in this! <em>My head felt very light and I was sure the room was spinning slightly. I look in my reflecting in the swaying mirror. The dress my mother bought me was a rich emerald and made out of satin. It was long sleeved, had a tall collar and had ruffles on the the cuffs. The tight corset was close to life threatening and the skirt was wide and floor length. _What the hell was my mother thinking?_

When I did, finally, make my way down stairs I found my mother looking mighty smug in her outfit. It was similar to my own but was a royal black with glittering gold detail. She was also humming an unfamiliar song while plumping the pillows. The crazy sight was all too much, so I cleared my throat loud enough to cease my mother's humming. She turned sharply and seems a little embarrassed, but she still smiles at me a little too warmly. "Hello darling" my mother says brightly hurrying me inside the living room. "Opulence is key darling" she lectures while loosening my corset, which vastly increasing my oxygen supply.

"Mother"

"Yes Orianna"

"Why are we going to Grandmother's house?" My mother stops retying my corset for a moment, but briskly continues. "Your father wanted to have a family meal"

"Family meal?"

"Yes a family meal" she suddenly snaps. My mother quickly busied herself with a couple of quills and left the room.

* * *

><p>"You can let go of my arm now Orianna" my mother says in a stern voice. I dislike apparating, especially with my mother. I still felt a little queasy when we approach to rather large victorian townhouse. It has a lovely clean cut garden with bright yellow daffodils which were a bit out of place on this freezing night. All of the white lace curtains were drawn to keep prying eyes at bay.<p>

My hair turns a watery blue to show my unease. "Cut it out" my mother scolds. I hastily change my hair back to a bright teal while we stand in front of the door. The smell of Turkey is seeping through the gap underneath the door. We were only stand there for a few more seconds when I hear the sudden clicking sounds of locks unlocking.

When the door creaks open I am immediately enveloped in a hug. My grandmothers hair smells like coconuts which is very comforting. My grandmother leans back to take a good look at me. Her crystal blue eyes are still twinkling, her blonde shiny hair was thinning a bit and had silver streaks in them. Then I notice something which made me thrown a bit; there were many stress lines on her face. Her round face was narrower and now that I noticed it, her eyes were tired. "Don't worry about me dear" she says to me "Old age was coming to get me soon" she smiles.

"Its been so long" was all that I manage to say. This situation was truly overwhelming.

"Too long dear, now inside away from the cold. Hello Alicia" my grandmother gave a small smile to my mother, who surprisingly returns the gesture.

"Good evening Selena" they shake hands, but let go almost immediately.

"Well dinners on the table" my grandmother chimes.

* * *

><p>When my father appeares was the first time my mother smiles genuinely during the evening. He entered the house during desert and my mother practically runs to him and kisses him on the cheek. I am less enthusiastic to say the least. Used to my fathers random appearances, I give him a nod, which he seems a little disappointed about.<p>

The evening went rather event free before he arrived anyway: I met my Aunt Celeste and my cousin Eliza, who both had black, wavy hair, three of my dads brothers (Stephen, Nicholas and Edmund) and some if their children and Auntie Georgina. I would almost think this family was normal, but then I would see Aunt Celeste and Uncle Edmund having hush conversations in the corner.

After desert my dear grandmother decides that music and dancing would be a joyous way to end the evening. My father came speeding over to me as the music starts. I roll my eyes at him when he does the little bow, but I take his hand. Father was rather handsome. He had navy blue eyes and dark brown hair. He seems a little worn out, but still wore a small smile "How are you Orianna?" My father asks as we step in time to the music. "If I have known any better, I would think you were avoiding me Orianna"

"Never father"

"Why lie, this is a good natured gathering, don't you think?"

I snort "Yeah well many 'good natured' people don't usually appear on our family"

"Ill waters have been set aside"

"I find that hard to believe, father"

"You still haven't answered my question"

"Which was?"

"How are you my dear"

"... Normal I guess"

"And is your mother well" he looked over to my mother adoringly. If you could count on anything, it was that my father loved my mother with all of his heart.

"She's fine father"

"Good, good" he replies more to himself then to me. There is a pause when we are just dancing silently when I speak up.

"Why do you have to go, father?" He chuckles a bit before answering my question

"For the greater good Orianna" and my father broke away from me before I could question him anymore.

I sat next to Eliza who, luckily, bought a book with her. Eliza was in a 7th year of Hogwarts and a Ravenclaw. I normally see her in the library somewhere, she always kept herself to herself ."That looked like fun" she says sarcastically turning a page.

"It really was" I answer with the same sarcasm.

"That dress makes you look middle aged"

"I like the word _mature_ better" We sit in silence, me just watching my young, brown haired cousins have a try at ballroom dancing and Eliza reading her book. Aunt Celeste and Uncle Nicolas keep catching my eye and it was bothering me. Whispering was rude.

"Hey Eliza"

"Hm"

"What do you think your mum and Uncle Nicolas are talking about"

"Probably adult stuff"

"But it seems very suspicious"

"Probably just nothing"

"But doesn't it seem-"

"Just drop it!" my cousin exclaims closing her book. Maybe it was because I was a Metamorphmagus, but I like to think that I could read peoples emotions pretty well. Now that I notice it, there are heavy bags under her eyes, her hair was a more of a mess than usually and her dark blue eyes were dull. I stay mute for the rest of the evening.

"Thank you Grandmother" I say while I hugged her.

"You are such a beautiful girl, Orianna, we will see each other soon" I was about to walk into the cold night when I thought arm pulled me back. "Ow!"

"Shut up" Eliza hisses.

"What do you want?"

"Just listen to me okay" Eliza seemed so serious I close my mouth shut. She took a shaky breath in before she began. 'Something bad is happening, Orianna. In our family, just don't trust anyone"

"Who do you mean?"

"At the start of summer, I over heard something about our family. I believe I was impurised into making a Unbreakable vow"

"An unbreakable vow!"

"Shut up! Yes, an unbreakable vow, I can't even tell where it took place"

"This is too much, our family, unforgivable curse and Unbreakable vow! It's too much"

" I don't know the details either,all I know is the contract of the vow. I can't give any names, any important details...I-I just" and Eliza started to cry.

"Eliza" I hug her tightly.

"Just," she said in a shaky breath "don't trust our family, if you don't trust them completely don't trust them at all"

"Orianna!" My mother yells.

"Go, now and don't tell anyone, not yet, not until I know what is happening, okay?" I nod and hug her again.

"I'm here okay," I whisper in her ear "always" and I leave the Victorian townhouse feeling more uneasy than I did when I entered only a couple of hours ago.

_Merry Christmas, Orianna _I think to myself grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What is the Andrew family secret...Anyway next chapter we are back to Hogwarts! And I just want to point out that the lasts from the start of year 5 to year 7, so don't worry about Orianna! Orianna and Eli are friends, so why shouldn't she be happy! Orianna and James are friends as well. Please remember to review if you can as it is appreciated. Next chapter to be out soon!<strong>


	8. Fainting near the Hogs Head

**Hi fellow readers! Chapter 6 is all completed and i just want to say that Orianna is still friends with James and no romantic feelings are really there. Just a wonderful friendship! Anyway, a few shoutouts to some lovely people:**

**-NightOwl Fury, **paprikaniknaks3, TwilightMoonbeams and ld65** thank you for the follows it makes my day! And another thank you to all of the reviews I have had since the last chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**BTW: Do not own any Harry Potter characters, places ect.**

**Please review if you can:)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Innocently casual<strong>

"Why did you come back to the dormitory late?" I say rather innocently while writing down the ingredients for a strengthening solution. Double potions would be just an hour and a half of hurtful looks if I didn't get it other with."Oh just prefect business" Eli replies with the same innocence.

"You're lying" I mumble. I scratch out _Powered Gryffin Claw _as I have already wrote it down three times before.

"What?"

"Your lying Elizabeth Taylor" I exclaim finally looking up. She seems a bit surprised with my sudden outburst. "Well unless you got some veritaserum in your back pocket-"

"You and Potter! Unless my eyes were deceiving me after the Halloween feast" Eli turns to me, her face a deep shade of pink. "What are you talking about" she whispers out.

"Well it is kind of hard not to see you and Potter by the Ravenclaw common room, couldn't keep your hands off each other" and I get up and start gathering stuff for the solution.

Eli is waiting for me when I get back to the cauldron. I work in silence, but I am sure I that I have added too much powered Gryffin claw. Eli doesn't help though, she just gives me nervous looks. I start to add the Salamander blood in after a while, and Eli finally begins to talk. "I am sorry Anna" she says so sincerely, I sigh and look up to her.

"You don't have to apologise it's just I'm your friend, and you didn't tell me" Eli seems visibly more relieved almost as if she thought I was going though say something more disastrous.

"I'm your best friend Eli and I would have like for you to tell me about you and Potter instead of me seeing you to snogging. I mean I thought we told each other everything."

"I know, I know, its just that I didn't know how you were going to react"

"React? I'm bloody happy for you! I'm I should have saw it coming" I say honestly.

"Really? Is just..."

"Is just what?" I ask.

"Oh my gosh! Your cauldron is on fire!" Eli squeals, so that the whole class is now looking at Elizabeth, me and my burning pewter caldron. "All students out" orders Professor Slughorn looking red in the face. "What about my potion?" Complains Melissa Claywater as we all file out. She gives me a cold look from across the classroom. Beside her was Roxanne. She had tan brown skin, with Mahogany red hair which was waist length.

"Sir can't you just put the fire out?" She asks covering her mouth with the sleeve of her robes. "Salamander when heated over the limit makes a very poisonous gas, so I wouldn't be so light hearted as you seem to be Miss Weasley" the line files out a bit quicker after that.

Professor Slughorn orders me and Elizabeth to Madam Pomfrey , but after being given the all clear me and Eli decide to skip the rest of Potions, which we guessed would be a boring Q&A lesson. "So, how did it happen?" I ask as we make our way through the grounds of Hogwarts.

It was a chilly November day and the emerald grass had a touch of frost on them. A cold, gentle breeze was present and it felt very calming. We sit by the base of a tree and look at the magnificent view of Hogwarts.

"The first day of school," she says to me "he just dragged me aside and kissed me" she takes a quick look at my face, which was one of astonishment, and quickly adds "I pulled away though"

I knew Eli wasn't just blushing because of the cold, but I want answers. "Then what?" I say while analysing a leaf that has fallen down on my lap.

"I told him we were friends and I didn't want anything like that with him, but he kept in insisting after that day and...and I kissed him, at the beginning of October" my twirling action stopped. The wind blew the leaf out of my hand and my eyes started to sting because of the coldness. "How is he?" I laugh. Eli seems a bit taken back "What?" She asks.

"Is he a good kisser, you idiot" I giggle out again. She became an even darker pink, And cleared her voice before speaking again. "Well...he's alright I suppose" the is a long pause before it is broken by the sound of a laughter.

I didn't know how long we stayed there just laughing about pointless things, but it seemed like the past couple of weeks didn't happen and I was reunited with my best friend. When James found us, he wasn't the happiest. "What the hell, Eli! I heard there was an accident in potions and you and Andrews went to Madam Pomfrey. Let me just add that it has been an hour and nobody has heard you since!" He exclaimed, so quickly that he rivaled Rose.

"James as you can see I am perfectly healthy. And it was double potions without the potions part for another hour" Eli said to James with a bright sparkle in her eye. James still looked concerned though.

"What Potter? Can't I steal your girlfriend away from your for a little chat" I smile mischieviosly as James pauses. Then suddenly a chuckle escapes his lips. "So, you finally told he then?" Eli nods with a flush still on her cheeks. "Well that means I can do this" and James grabs Eli's arm and drags her towards himself, so he could land a sweet kiss on her. "Yuck" I pretend to vomit as Eli gives him a quick kiss too.

* * *

><p>It was late in the common room and I was finishing off my potions essay, which Roxanne kindly said was due tomorrow and on poisonous Salamander gas. Eli and James on the other hand was taking advantage of the student free common room. Their lovey dovey talk wasn't really lovey dovey. They talked about quidditch a lot, then about the Christmas holidays, then quidditch again and then did some snogging. I could tell Eli was reluctant to kiss him in my presence, but James couldn't care less which was annoying.<p>

"Andrews doesn't mind, do you Andrews?" James yells across the common room. "She would have to endure it for the rest of her life, when she is sad and lonely" he jokes.

"One more word Potter, and I will hex into the other side of Christmas!" I say slamming my quill on the wooden desk. James' laugh aggravates me more. "No you wouldn't! You wouldn't want to make Eli a widow"

"Hey, was are not even married" Eli says playfully.

"Not yet!" And James plants another kiss on her. Almost like on cue the Weasley/Potter clan entered the common room.

They were probably doing something mischievous because they all came in laughing. Now that I thought about it I did overhear Lily saying something about Mr Filch's office getting a makeover. Looks like Rose isn't there though which doesn't surprise me. I take this opportunity like a present on Christmas.

"So what are you guys doing getting back at this hour?" I say innocently.

"Well Filch confiscated Lucy's bracelet which is charmed to sing some revision songs. Anyway, Filch thought this bracelet was being a bit too noisy for his liking and took it away. So to cut a long story short we got the bracelet back and did a little bit of redecorating" Louis says with a wide grin. Being one eighth veela did make him a lot more handsome than the average Hogwarts student.

"He deserved it the little git" Fred says as he sank into a chair.

"And I got back my fake wand back!" Albus chimes in.

"And my self correcting quill" Hugo says. He had dark, chocolatey brown curls which almost covered his left eye.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to bed," Molly says sweeping her red locks to one shoulder "I need to finish my astronomy chart"

"Of course James didn't of course join you as he was too busy snogging my best friends face off" I say so shockingly casual it would of went over their heads if it didn't include the words 'James' and 'snogging'.

Their heads snaps to James and Eli who were trying to stay out of the eyeline of their cousins and friends. "Merlin!" Molly exclaims running over to them. Fred and Louis to were already by James teasing him.

"James got lucky!" I hear Louis say. Eli was already getting dragged up the stairs by Molly saying how she was going give her a 'talk'. Eli gave me a cold, but not sincere, look while Molly was talking to her.

Hugo seems a little awkward with the whole thing. I hear him mumble "I'm going to bed, see ya" and swiftly leaves the common room.

"Did Roxanne join?" I say to Albus who wore a smirk on his face.

"No, something about hooliganism or whatever" he replied. Roxanne was one of a few of the Weasley family who wasn't a Gryffindor, but a Ravenclaw. Victoire and Dominique were Ravenclaws before they left and Lucy is one too. But, as the Gryffindor common room was all too easily accessible, I normally see her reading a book in the corner. I turn and see Albus still smiling.

"What's wrong with you?" I say to Albus. He seems a little daydreamy.

"What?" He asks snapping out of the trance.

"I asked why you are smiling like a Cheshire cat"

"Nothing...nothing I'm going to bed, night" and he races up the stairs as well.

I smile. I don't quite know why. When I do look in the mirror in the bathroom, I see my hair is radiant violet. _Violet, the colour of contentment._

* * *

><p><strong>A little short, I know, but next chapter I pinky promise will be longer because it will be Christmas at the Andrews household! I also thought I should write in some of the Weasley's so there you go. Please review if you can and happy reading!<strong>


	9. Does it make a sound?

**Hi everyone! All usual disclaimers apply. A humongous shoutout to my beta reader kenziescott54! Reviews are always welcomed as well as follows and favorites!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Does it make a sound?<strong>

_Dear Orianna,_

_I found out there was an accident in Hogsmeade. Horrid place. You shouldn't of gone, if I was stating the truth. I notice it is the company you keep Orianna. Don't make them taint your reputation._

_I suggest you come back home, then I could look after you. Please reply promptly._

_Your Mother_

_Dear Mother,_

_I politely refuse your proposal to stay with you. I can promise you my 'accident' was just that. An accident. The company I keep is my business and I urge you to keep your nose out of it. My reputation has not and will not be defiled by my friends. Now, if you don't mind, I have to finish my Defence Against the Dark Arts essay about the Imperius Curse. If you have any useful information about this particular curse, please owl it to me as my one roll of parchment might be less than satisfactory._

_From your only daughter, Orianna_

I handed this letter to Leala, my ashy coloured owl, and didn't give a second thought to my mother. The hospital wing was unsurprisingly boring. The stark, white walls simply oozed sensibility. No spontaneous actions happen under Madam Rosalie's watchful eyes. Though she did let a few of my friends in and even extended the visitors' hours at the start of this school year. I guess it was a Hufflepuff trait, being sympathetic to the bored to death patients of Hogwarts.

I have been in the Hospital Wing for two days now, which I guess was overkill, but Madam Rosalie wanted to make sure I was 'all well and good' before I left. I would be leaving tomorrow which would be just in time for the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match. It was still dark outside when I had woken up. The match was still a couple of hours away, so I would have to still put up with this boring white room for longer.

I heard a door creak open. I quickly become still and close my eyes. Click, click, click. The footsteps were walking towards the patient beds. Probably a silly little girlfriend trying to visit her other half. I almost roll my eyes at my jealous thought. But then I realize it is only me and a 3rd year Slytherin girl in here tonight. So then-

"Orianna " my eyes snap open. Eliza was kneeling over me. She wore a dark navy cloak with the hood over her black wavy hair. The brilliant moonlight illuminates my older cousins face with a haunting glow. Her face was sunken and she wore heavy bags under her wide, awake eyes.

"Eliza, what the hell are you doing here?" I whisper sitting up on my bed.  
>"I've come to say bye"<br>"Wait, what?" What do you mean goodbye?"  
>"I'm leaving Hogwarts" she pronounces with a sigh.<br>"Is this a prank? Why in the world would you want to leave Hogwarts?"  
>"Because I know how to stop this"<br>"Is this is why you've been avoiding me? Attempting to find an escape route from Hogwarts" I snap standing out of my bed now facing Eliza.  
>"Don't you get it!" Eliza exclaims in a loud whisper "I am doing this for us, for the next generation of our family"<br>"This is an unbreakable vow Eliza"  
>"I know what I am doing" there was a tense pause, when all you could hear was the light snoring of the 3rd year. I look straight into Eliza's sky blue eyes and saw burning determination. Even if I could put up a respectable argument, it would make no effect on the witch. I sigh heavily.<p>

"How are you going to leave?" I ask pacing around in a circle. "Easy, some 7th year students can leave sooner than others"  
>"Yeah, if they have an organised plan or a death wish" I mutter.<br>"Or a wealthy family, which I have. I have a meeting with Professor Cordelia tomorrow early in the morning about my decision. I researched it all" Eliza took out a folded piece of parchment out of her cloak and started to read, or really whisper, it to me.

"The Educational Decree 24 of 2000- All wizards and witches of age who are still in education have the right to choose to either remain in education or leave to go after other interests or opportunities. Any wizards or witches who favour the latter, must speak to the current Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to talk about why they have chosen to leave and their other interests or opportunities."  
>"Wait, if that is an actual decree, why isn't everyone leaving?"<br>"Because NEWTs are still valued in the wizarding world"  
>"Okay, okay, you have everything planned out" I huff sitting back down on my bed. I was worried about Eliza. I mean, why couldn't she just stay at Hogwarts. At least I know here my family isn't using anymore unforgivable towards her.<p>

"Orianna I know you don't want me to go" Eliza sighs and sat on my bed next to me.  
>"But, you are going to go anyway right"<br>"I think I know how to do this, I've done a lot of-"  
>"Research, I know, I know, but why can't we just go to the Ministry. This isn't a kids job"<br>"There are some people you can trust and some people you can, " I don't understand the cryptic message, but I keep silent.  
>We both sit there for a while, lost in our own thoughts and were only interrupted the noisy return of Leala.<p>

"I better get going" Eliza stifles a yawn as she got up "I want to quickly look up something"

"Well, I better get some sleep. I need all my energy for my Gryffindor cheers"

"Just take care okay," Eliza put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm serious, keep your friends close"

"And your enemies closer" I say

"No, keep them as far away as possible. Who told you that bit of advice?"

"Just a muggle saying" I mutter

"Elizabeth" Eliza says with a smile and I nod.

"Well, see ya Cousin" and she gives me a tight hug which I give back. "Just don't do anything stupid"

"You too" Eliza replies coming out of our hug. She stares at me for a second before turning away and leave the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>"And chaser Potter passes the Quaffle to Scarlett. Janet still hasn't got back to me on my little question about a date, but let's not dwell on my non-existent love life, as it seems like seeker Taylor has seen the snitch" booms the commentator, Ray Jordan. With these words the Gryffindor students cheers with all of their might.<p>

Elizabeth speeds towards the golden snitch, racing around the stadium. The Ravenclaw seeker, a rather slim brunette boy, was in her tail, edging closer every second. "Come on Eli, come on, " was what I mutter under my breath. The match between the two houses was momentarily stops as they were mesmerised by the seekers.

"It is close, but it comes down to who has the extra skill... What was that? It looks like the snitch has been caught by... TAYLOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS 180-90 POINTS!" The cheers on the bleachers were almost deafening.

"Yay she did it" Madison hugs me while jumping up and down.  
>"Yeah, I know Madison, " I say wiggling out of the hug.<br>"PARTY BACK IN GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM" Louis booms in Ray's microphone which was met with roaring screams.

The crowds quickly disperse, but even with the clearest view I couldn't spot Eli and James. I decide to head back towards the common room before it got too crowded. I suspect James and Eli are 'celebrating', so I should just celebrate myself too. I mean, I do need a distraction.

When I walk into the common room it is already full of people, so I try to find someone I know to hang around with. One major flaw with me was only having one small circle of friends. I wasn't really a people person before Elizabeth and I still aren't, just maybe a bit more confident. "Orianna!" I hear a boy call.

I see Albus looking positively drunk already, staggering towards me. "What the hell Al, the party has only been going on for twenty minutes!" I exclaim, "who gave you alcohol anyway?"

"James, he said I can have the rest and that stuff is reaaaalllly good"

"I'm glad to know," I say sarcasm evident, but it seems like Albus was lost in his own world. "Where is James?" I say looking around the room.

"By the stairs of the girl dormitory" he slurred out.  
>"Just don't do anything stupid Al" I pry the liquor bottle away from him and Accio some water.<p>

"I can look after myself you know" but he gulps down the water anyway.

"Course you can" and I turn to make my way to the girl dormitories.

"Here she is" James says as I approach the staircase. James was sitting on one of the steps with a serious looking Rose. "Hey Rose what are you doing here hanging around with this alcoholic mess" I say cheekily, but Rose gives me a worried look.

"Oh, so I'm an alcoholic mess, immature boy and what did you say Rose? I'm being a stupid prat" he scoffs and takes another swig out of his bronze glass.

"I'm not sure I am following" I say cautiously, not wanting to trigger another outburst. "Well, I just wanted to spend the night with my girlfriend, but then she started to get angry about the party thing-"

"Well, she is a prefect, James" Rose interrupts.

"Anyway, I said should live a little and suggested that she should come to the party-"

"And suggested giving up on being a prefect even though you know how important it is to her" Rose cut in again.

"As I was saying, she started calling me immature and stomped off, heading to the Ravenclaw common room," he sighs heavily, "I just wanted to celebrate with her"

"Well, maybe there are many important things than Quidditch" Rose replies sharply.

"Yeah, like hanging around your boyfriend" James retorts. Like a light bulb coming on, I remember a certain blonde.

"Where's Scorpius?" I ask Rose, who was about to start arguing with her cousin. "He wants to complete his Care for Magical Creatures assignment and I think I might join him, " Rose says gathering her shoulder bag and leaving me and James in a huff.

"You should just apologise you know," I say, sitting down on the step next to James. "To which girl?" James asks with a smirk.

"Both of them," I hit James in the arm, "Eli is your girlfriend, not one of the guys"

"I'm not dumb Andrews, is just that...I see her like one of the guys you know, " There's a pause where I could only hear the head banging music I suspect Fred picked out for maximum chaos.

"Come on, " I say standing up.

"What?"

"I said come on. You are going to apologise to your girlfriend"

"Can't we wait till the morning"

"She's your girlfriend"

"I think I know that Andrews"

"So get off your lazy backside, before I Levicorpus you!" I say with such conviction James jumps up from his step. "Good, now follow me".

I make my way through the thick crowds of Gryffindor students and stumble out of the portrait hall. " Steady on Andrews " James teases. I stick my tongue out and quicken my pace which he easily matches.

"Do you even know where you are going?"

"Course I do Potter. Unlike you, I support house unity" James rolls his eyes at my comment, but doesn't speak until we are outside the Ravenclaw door.

"What do we-"

"Ssh" I silence him. The knocker, a bronze eagle, starts to speak in a very intellectual tone.

_"If a whomping willow came tumbling down in the forbidden forest and no one is there to hear it, will it make a sound?"_

"What how are we suppose to know that?"

"Well it could make a sound"

"Andrews, I didn't come all the way here to play guessing games"

"But is it defined a sound if no one is there to hear it, " I voiced my many theories while James just walks around in a circle.

"I don't appreciate Gryffindors trying to barge into the Ravenclaw common room, " says a stuck up voice behind me.

It was Melissa Claywater, her nose high in the air and her perfect badge was shining sapphire. Melissa's hair was a pale blonde with a periwinkle blue tones and was tied into tight bun. Her fringe was still full and horn rimmed glasses still straight.

"We weren't barging in actually" I hiss to the Ravenclaw. Oh, how I hate stuck up Ravenclaws.  
>"You Gryffindors, always so discourteous. A little respect will take you along way"<p>

"Okay, first of all, who are you?" James says butting into the conversation unabashedly.

"She of Melissa Claywater, twin of Madison, 5th year student, also a prefect. Obviously a Ravenclaw, the stuck up kind" I answer which surprises both James and Melissa.

"What is going on here?" A gentle voice says. Behind Melissa, Roxanne appears looking anxious and her eyes darting from me to James to Melissa. "You troublemaker of a cousin and his sidekick are trying to break into our common room"

"Am not" me and James chime.

"Am so"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Shut up!" Roxanne shouts. She strides hastily and she bangs on the common room knocker loudly.

_"If a whomping willow came tumbling down in the forbidden forest and no one is there to hear it, will it make a sound?"_

"Things can exist without an observation of another being" Roxanna articulates so simply my jaw hung loose.

"Well done!" Says the knocked at the wooden door opened wide. "Well, aren't you coming?" Roxanne calls when we didn't follow her in. With a huff, Melissa walks in first, then me and James.

The Ravenclaw common room was beautiful. It was gloriously spacious with the light beaming in from the tall bay carpets were a gentle sapphire blue, so were the curtains with silver detailing. There was an archway to a humungous library that held many, even if small, books which rivaled the main school library. A marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stood by the entrance of to this archway. This was a bookworm's paradise. A complete contrast to the always busy, cozy Gryffindor common room. This room was serene and quiet. No wonder Eli came here, I think.

'Wow" James breathes out, looking around admiringly. "Now do you see why I come up to finish my homework" I say "Not even the library is this tranquil"

"James? Orianna?" I turn towards one of the bay windows and see Eli perched on the window sill with a quill and parchment.

James, who was still gazing around the room, snaps his head to focus on his girlfriend. "Oh yeah, " he says rushing to her. He clears his throat before he spoke 'I just want to say I'm sorry. I know being a Prefect means a lot to you and I was just being a selfish prat. I mean we could celebrate anytime, if you want" Roxanne points at James then gave me a disgusted which made me giggle.

Eli looks at him to see if he was being sincere, then quickly broke into a smile. 'You weren't being a prat James, I think I just needed some space. And no offence to Gryffindor or anything, but our common room is not where you need to go if you need space"

"So we are okay?"

"Course we are!" And Eli got up and kisses him squarely on the lips. I clap loudly. "Well my work is done here, just come down back quickly, I don't think Prim giving a colour to every kissing couple is how I want to spend the evening" I turn to head back to the door when I hear "Whose 's is that bird trying to get in?"

Roxanne is pointing towards a grey owl who was pecking adamantly on the window. She quickly hurries to the window, and unlatches the many bolts. The grey owl quickly swoops in and darts towards me. Clamped in its beak was a small scroll, which I opened cautiously.

Out of Hogwarts. Don't worry about me. Love you always.

-E

She is okay. She's safe. Oh, thank Merlin! But then a feeling of worry enters my thoughts. But what if she is just telling me this? What if someone has her? The handwriting does seem a bit messy. But maybe that just because she was writing quickly. Oh Merlin, what if she has nowhere to go? What if-

"Orianna are you o-" but Eli was cut off by a loud clattering of books. "What's wrong with your hair?" Melissa, who had just dropped a tower of books, points very rudely towards my hair. I rush to look into a mirror, which was by the library, and gasped.

My hair is changing colours in an undecided manner. Blonde then a greyish blue taking over. It was alternating, just like my thoughts and emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 is over and this is were all of my ideas will start to come out. For the next 2-3 will be very interesting to write and I hope engaging for you to read. Please remember to review as I love reading your theories or view on each chapter. Chapter 1 is all cleaned up because of my wonderful Beta reader. Stay tuned and happy reading!<strong>


	10. The Daily Prophet

**Hey guys! Here is you Christmas present from me to you. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. All usual disclaimers apply and please review as they are always appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: The Daily Prophet<span>**

The rest of February passes without any more notes from Eliza. I don't really have time to worry though as my OWLs are looming. The teaches assure me that I don't need to worry much as I was a passing grade student. All except for Professor Slughorn. After the unfortunate accident with Salamander blood he has been icily cold with me. He, grudgingly, gave Eli permission to tutor me this evening which I guess was a positive. But, I don't think it will help as I completely suck at potions.

But right now I'm late. I find myself dashing towards the Great Hall, uniform lopsided and bright hair messy. I already know I have slept in without looking at a single clock. There are already some eager Ravenclaw students waiting outside a charms classroom when I zoom by. As enter the great hall I get a few odd stares, but it is probably because my hair is turning a bright, hungry orange. A Hufflepuff boy bumps into me as I rush to the Gryffindor table. "Watch it" he hisses. I'm a bit taken back from his rudeness, but when I spot James sitting right at the end of the table, I quickly forget about the boy

"Morning Potter" I say grabbing a slice of toast. He stays silent which is unusual of him. He is also clutching a copy of the _Daily Prophet _rather tightly.

"You know Potter, its rude not to say Good Morning back" but my attempt of a joke falls on seemingly deaf ears. He starts to shake slightly which is unnerving. "Ja-" but James suddenly gets up from his seat and briskly leaves the Great Hall.

"What the hell" I mumble to myself as I rise from my seat too and quickly stuff my piece of toast in my mouth. "Potter!" I call when out of the Great Hall. I see him brushing past some students. He seems to be heading to outside school grounds, so I run to catch up with him. "Potter, Potter, Potter!" I keep calling out, he doesn't turn, but keeps walking ahead, hand still holding the_ Daily Prophet. _The other students, waiting for Professor Longbottom outside a greenhouse, stare at our spectacle. _What is his problem?_ I am_ tired to death at the moment and I don't need James acting like a drama queen. It better not be anything with Eli again because I have just had enough with their fallouts._ Hair now a fed up burgundy I scream "James!". He stops dead in his tracks.

" What...The...Hell...Potter!" I pant out a few steps behind him clutching my chest. "What the hell? What the hell!" He repeats turning around to me. His eyes seem to wide almost in shock and his skin is pale. He walks towards me until he is right up close, but I stand my ground. "Maybe this will explain" he spits through gritted teeth. He thrusts the newspaper into my arms and takes a few steps back, waiting for my reaction. I unfold the newspaper and begin to read.

_Harry Potter in St Mungo's!_

_Harry Potter is currently staying at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after being hit by several dark stunning spells. The incident happened late yesterday night when the auror office raided several Andrews households after some intelligence came to light. _

_It has leaked that many members of the pure blood family, the Andrews, are apart of a dark circle. The apparent leaders of this circle are Edmund Silas Andrews and Atticus Devin Andrews. We have limited information about this dark circle but RUMOURS are flying around about them aiding another dark uprising. Based in Berlin, the Andrew family seems to be in the middle of this dark circle and said to be torturing wizards and witches that are not 'pure'. It has been 21 years since the fall of Lord Voldemort and the ministry urges people not to panic._

_The now older boy-who-lived, is said to be in a dark coma. Healer Angelina Weasley said that he had been Injured very badly due to the darkness of the magic, but please keep your large noses out of other peoples business. There will be more on this 'dark circle' in the Evening Prophet._

Everything stops. My thoughts, my voice and I'm sure my heart for a moment or two. I just stare blankly at the piece of printed paper. _Atticus Devin Andrews...that's dad. My dad. A ring leader with Uncle Edmund?_James laughs maliciously. 'Surprised Andrews?" He says. I lift my head to see his brown eyes darkened with worry and... Betrayal?

"J-James I-I"

"Where did you go last summer Andrews!" He asks folding his arms. _Berlin._ I groan in my mind. This isn't going to get any better. "I recall Rose telling me it was Berlin. Another big clue is your last names, Andrews"

"James"

"I'm sure your blood status is as pure as gold as well. Or is that just what your father says. I mean Voldemort also claimed to be pure blood, but we all know he was lying"

"Don't you dare try to compare my father to Voldemort" I say fiercely. I don't know why I'm defending him, but I have to. He is my father.

"My dad is in St Mungo's if you haven't noticed" He shouts.

"I know and I'm sorry" I say suddenly quiet. Knowing that my family did this the famous Harry Potter, to James dad is sickening.

"Yeah, well sorry isn't going to make him better! Your family...your parents"

"I didn't know they were doing this!" I protest, but James wasn't even listening anymore.

"You know what I need to get to Herbology" James turns to walk away but I grab his arm.

"James I really didn't-"

"Just leave me alone" he spits out and tugs his arm out of my grip and continues walking to the 5th year greenhouse.

I stare after him, not even bothering to call his now out. The students begin to file into their respective greenhouses, most of them sending me dirty looks.

I begin to pace, without myself even realising. _A dark circle? A dark uprising? Was this what Eliza was talking about? Eliza! Whats happening to her? What about Selena? I can't really call her Grandma after this? What if she knew about this? Will the ministry come after me now? This can't happen. Stop, stop, stop, stop _"Stop!" I scream out loud. I fall to my knees. I'm pretty sure I'm alone now, but sure the students of Hogwarts are still thinking of my _dark _family.

_Put yourself together, Orianna. _Slowly, I rise from the ground and make my way back towards the castle. I have herbology too, but I don't feel like going to lessons at the moment. I walk quickly through the castle, my footsteps echoing off the stone walls. The castle is awfully quiet, but I don't think I would like it busy and noisy either.

"Shouldn't you be in lesson?" The fat lady asks.

"Maybe you should just ask the damn question" I bite back.

"Password?" She asks a bit hurt but still haughty.

"Knotgrass" and I climb through the portrait hole and dash up the stairs that head to the girls dormitory.

I stay here for a couple of hours. I soon get a headache from the theories flying through my mind. The professors were probably wondering where I was, but the students were probably rejoicing over my absence. _The family name tainted by dark magic._ I lie in my bed and bring my knees up to my chest and let the tears fall uninterrupted. My hair turns into pathetic blue. I realise now that I am alone. Even if I hated my mother she was still there like every mother should be. The Hogwarts castle isn't comforting anymore, but strangely intimidating.

* * *

><p>I lie in my bed determined to forget about the rumbling in my belly. <em>Its probably dinner time now<em>. I try not to think about dinner, but of course images of chicken legs and treacle tarts start invade my mind.

"Orianna" says a gentle voice. I peek outside the sheets and see Eli frowning at me. "What do you want?" I croak out.

"Umm maybe my friend back" she tries to joke but I just bring the sheets over my head.

"Orianna please-"

"No, Eli. Just hang around with your boyfriend he needs all the helps he can get right now" I say jealousy.

"I know that he's being a little cold right now-" I interrupt her with my scoff.

"So I don't think he would appreciate you being here at the moment" I know I am being a complete jerk right now, but I don't want to be pried out of my bed or talked to. I just want to be alone.

"Well do you blame him?" Eli says with a bit of annoyance. "I mean your family-"

"I know about my family, Elizabeth" I spit sitting up in my bed "so I don't need your or the Daily Prophet telling me about them"

"So you knew about them being the Forgotten or doing dark magic"

"Course I didn't...well I knew they were doing something dark"

"You what? You knew they were doing this kind of stuff and you didn't tell anyone!"

"I didn't know it was this serious Eli" It's excuse. I should've told someone. I should have told the ministry. Was I just protecting my family? _You're a selfish little witch_ I think and I don't deny it.

"Well looks what it has escalated to! I mean you can't choose your family but-"

"Stop acting like you know everything Eli because you don't! You don't know about me or my family according to the _Daily Prophet _so just go away!" I'm standing up now. There is a tense silence when Eli's brown eyes just stare at me. They seem hurt, so I look away. "Eli-"

"Here you go" and Eli throws a copy of the _Evening Prophet _down on the floor "Just thought you would like to know what the press have been saying about your _pure,_ angelic family" and she leaves slamming the door.

I sigh heavily and sit back down again on my bed. I am in two minds about reading the _Evening Prophet_. I mean, its just going to bashing my family and who wants to read that. But, grudgingly, I pick up the paper and read the article.

_The Forgotten the new Death Eaters?_

_New information about this dark circle, how attacked Harry Potter, has leaked out. Apparently, they are called the Forgotten and target any blood status which is not pure. A phrase that kept coming up with the Forgotten is not tainting their blood. The Forgotten are said to have taken muggles, muggle-borns and half bloods hostage in the Andrews Manor in Scotland. The information is very scattered at the moment, but it is said that they have been experimenting with the hostage's blood. More information to follow soon._

I feel sick. Knowing my dad had allow this to happen is even more sickening. Knowing that I share the same blood as my mother is infuriating. Knowing I have lived with them both is humiliating. I feel like shouting out loud that I'm not one the 'forgotten', I'm not one of those animals. I'm not one of them! I mean what kind of stupid name is that anyway. _The forgotten. _The shock and loneliness that I felt before has been replace with unmistakable anger.

My hair is now a flaming red which can rival the Weasleys. I start by lining up all of the fine China my mother had got my over the years as stupid Birthday presents. I know now I wouldn't be getting any birthday presents in the next two days. _What a happy birthday that will be _I think sarcastically.

_"Reducto!" _The curse hits a blue vase and it shatters into pieces.

"_Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!" _A teapot, a tea cup and a saucer. It felt good smashing up my possessions. Knowing that at least I could try to remove my mothers presence felt better. Half an hour later and my trunk noticeably lighter, I fall into my bed exhausted. I'm not going to bother cleaning up the mess. I will leave it so Eli can see it. A visualisation of my frustration.

"Oh Hi Leala" I say when my grey owl flutters in with a dead mouse. I stroke her absent mindedly after she wolfs down it "I wonder what its like being a owl. I bet you don't have to worry about dark magic or having friends or people in general" Leala hoots acknowledgingly.

"Well I'm acting like a mad man, aren't I?" I chuckle and decide to take a shower.

I try to comb out my wet, brown hair, but my tired eyes start to droop,so I stop. _Brunette eh. Probably because I'm exhausted._ I am too tired to think or feel now. My thought are a mess, and I can't be bothered to sort them out. I fall into an uneasy sleep, my dreams being consumed of images of my blood hungry father.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter should be out before New Years. I hope you have a very merry Christmas and stay tuned!<strong>


	11. Krad Cigam

**Hello readers and happy new year! Thank you for all of your reviews once again. Sorry for the late update, I found it strangely hard to write this chapter. Anyway, 2 chapters at the most left and then it is off to sixth year! All usual disclaimers apply, happy reading and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11- Krad Cigam<span>**

Cold. That is how I would describe the days after my reducto rampage. From the stares, to the reactions, to the remarks. I would say I was coping with it well...enough. It is difficult waking up the next day as wanted criminal. Eli wasn't talking to me and I didn't blame her. She did become even more clingy to James but he didn't seem to mind. His glances were chilled and full of malice and I quickly remember to hide my face behind my book whenever I see them.

The only shining lights in my dire situation was Madison and Prim. They made it very clear the next morning that they knew I didn't know any of my family's...experiments for lack of a better word. It is funny how trusting these two girls were giving that I have only known them for the good part of seven months. It made me have a warm feeling inside of me knowing they were on my side.

Even some of the teachers were unprofessionally cold towards me. Professor Slughorn took this in his stride however and made sure the class knew all about my potions failures. Professor Longbottom, however, made sure everyone knew that my essay on Self fertilising shrubs was excellent. He probably thought this would cheer me up,

I got rewarded with a scowl from James.

But today it doesn't matter. Because today it is my sixteenth birthday. I am up pretty early today and quickly head to the bathroom. The shower is very relaxing and almost therapeutic. Knowing that I'm not going to get any expensive vases from my mother is a relief. Imagine a package from my mother on the middle of breakfast. I shake off the thought, get out of the shower and start combing my hair. When I am all freshened up, I go back into the dormitory and see everyone is still sleeping soundly.

My eye catches some vivid purple and green wrapping paper at the bottom of my bed._ Presents?_ Now that James and Eli are not talking to me I wasn't expecting any from them. And even though Rose and Albus say they are not holding it against I can tell they do not appreciate my company anymore.

I pick up a small green parcel first. A red tag was attached to the parcel._ To Orianna_ it read. I quietly unwrap my present looking around nervously. If this is a present from Prim, than it could be very unpredictable. If this is a gift from Madison is could be very...loud.

In the parcel though is a lovely, long silver necklace. Attached to the chain is a small, but beautiful, silver owl. I try to rack my brain for information on this present, but then a note falls out from the packaging.

_This is called the Sillico. It's not just a pretty necklace. Simply stroke the top of the owls head and it will come alive. This owl is a voice messenger made to carry short and quick notes by voice. All you have to do is call the owl and it will come to you. Say the message clearly and add the name and address of the person you would like to send it to. The bird will replay the message to the recipient. Hope you like it._

_-Prim_

"Cool" I whisper out and I stroke the tiny owls head. Immediately, it begins to come alive and flap its little feather. I unlock it from the chain, so it whizzes around the common room. It lands in my palm again, moving around excitedly. "I think I will call you Silvia" I say to the owl. Silvia hoots in agreement and goes back to flying around the room again.

The next present was wrapped in a shimmering violet and is bottled shaped. I open it , a little more confident that nothing is going to happen unexpectedly, and I'm pleasantly surprised when it's a perfume bottle.

_Radiant Smiles _is all it says on the ruby red bottle. It must be good if Madison bought it. I shrug and spritz some on me. The perfume was exotic and fruity. I would never wear something like this. It is too..._opulent_? Almost immediately I feel myself standing more upright and smiling slightly. Its my birthday, I'm sixteen and I'm not going to let anyone make my feel upset, ashamed or embarrassed. I look in the mirror and see my Teal blue hair turning into neat curls. I smile to myself. _This is going to be a good day._

I get changed in a flash with my new found enthusiasm for the day. I put on my diamond earrings and some pale pink lipstick and head out to of the room while the other begin to wake up.

I head to the library remembering that I have potions first today. The draught of peace would be a tricky potion to make, so I little bit of theory revision wouldn't hurt. I leave the library twenty minutes later more confident that I won't burn a hole in the bottom of my cauldron.

The corridors are much more busy now with a students. Some still give me cold stares while others just look at me in amazement. I can understand them as for the past couple of days I have been looking (and acting) like a moping mess. My head is held high and my fruity fragrance stuck to me is a complete contrast.

I enter the great hall and some students eyes linger on me longer than usual, but I continue my stride the Gryffindor table. "Happy Birthday Orianna" both Madison and Prim choruses when sit down by them.

"Thanks you guys!" I say back, flashing a smile then pulling the into a tight hug.

"It looks like you have been using the perfume I bought you"

"Yep! It's like it gives me...freedom! It sounds weird right but-"

"Stop your blubbering Orianna!" Madison exclaimed shoving a bowl of porridge in front of me. I give her a grateful smile and pick up the spoon to eat when I realize I don't want porridge. No, I want a bacon sandwich. "Orianna, is everything alright?" Madison asks eyebrows furrow.

"Isn't it obvious? The streaks of red in Orianna indicate rebelia. She is fighting with her thoughts" Prim says in her usually dreamy voice, but with a mysterious smirk.

"Hey, what bird is that?" Madison was pointing towards a bird that looked as like a eagle. The students of the Hall followed the bird that landed in front of me with a clatter. Tied around one of it's leg was a rather large package. Eagle seemed to be getting annoyed with the students staring at it in awe. I hastily untie my package from the eagle and it quickly soars away.

"What is it?" Madison asks excitedly. I realise that many Gryffindors are staring at the parcel as well. I even catch James catching a glance at the parcel before turning away. I still feel Eli's eyes staring at me though as I rip through the brown paper.

_Krad Cigam_ was the title of the ancient book in front of me. It seemed to have a unfriendly presence and a mysterious dark spots in the middle. "Krad Cigam? What's that?" Madison say voicing out my very thoughts. Prim, however takes a uncharacteristic sharp breath. "Prim?" I say, but she just shakes her head and mumbles something about the colour black. _Who would want me to have a book like this?_ I feel like I should open it alone, so I stuff the book into my bag.

We finish our breakfast and head towards the cold dungeons my mind still on the peculiar book.

* * *

><p>"Okay I think I have talked long enough. You may begin potion making" Slughorn orders the class and the students start busying themselves with ingredient collecting. I stay behind, conscious that my confidence was radiating. Eli gives me a side glance and looks like she wants to say something. James, however, quickly places his arm around her shoulders and leads her to his counter. I let out a sigh and collect my ingredients.<p>

After a while Professor Slughorn does his routinely check on the class. His shadow looms over my cauldron.

"Well, well well Miss Anderson"

"It's Andrews sir" I correct Professor Slughorn, but even the mention of my surname causes whispering.

"Well Andrews, I do not appreciate cheating in my class"

I look around cauldron confused. My concoction was now a pink, which it should be after adding powdered Unicorn horn.

"Sir-"

"This sheet Andrews" he was pointing at a piece of parchment which had all my notes from the morning.

"I wouldn't consider cheating sir, I just did some research" I reply calmly.

"I say what is cheating and what is not, Miss Andrews" and Professor Slughorn picks up the sheet and rips it up in my face. Some Ravenclaws and Gryffindors snigger, but I keep my face held high.

"Now continue your potion Miss Andrews. And with any luck you won't burn several holes in your cauldron" and he walks away.

_Calm down Orianna, calm down Orianna, calm down Orianna_. I take a deep breath and continue stirring my cauldron. I didn't really use the notes, it was just reassuring to know they were there.

"Time is up. Put a sample of your potion into a vial and then bring it to my desk. I scoop up some of my egg white concoction and pour it into the vial. I look over my shoulder to see the rest of my classmates potions. Madison's looks a bit grey, Prim's is a pale violet, Eli's is a pure white (which it should be), while James's is a peachy colour.

When I approach the his desk Professor Slughorn gives me a weird look which I interpret as shock. "Luck is a rare as a well made felix felicis potion Miss Andrews" is all he says to me but I know what he means. I give him a smug smirk and make my way out of the dungeons with Madison and Prim.

The rest of the day went stress free. Today I wasn't wallowing in my own self pity. Actually, I felt more self-assured and positive. I answered all of the questions in charms which surprised Professor Fawcell and the in transfiguration, Professor Hawthorne threatened to take five points away from Gryffindor because I was making Madison laugh by changing my nose into various different animal's. But it didn't matter, I felt like on top of the world!

The three of us sit together at dinner and start eating when Madison gets up suddenly "Just a moment" Madison says excitedly and she leaves my side. I roll my eyes and continue eating my potato salad.

"A lovely shade of red you know"

"What was that Prim?" I ask.

"You seem to have a different glow about you today"

"Well that's a good thing...right?"

"Almost certainly! I mean Eli has a been showing glimpses of forgiveness in her face today"

"Well I know all of this has something to do wit that perfume Madison got me. I just feel more..."

"Confident" Prim says.

"How do you-"

"Your natural colour balance is way off. You seem to have a startling presence of scarlett today. The perfume Madison gave you is actually a confidence spray. Weird concoction, but it should bring your inner confidence out"

"Ooookay?" I didn't really know how to feel now. It feels like I have been putting on a facade all day. Even if I did have that confidence inside of me, it must have been buried really really deep. But it also felt liberating having all of that confidence and expressing myself. Yes, it was a good thing. _Now you can stop hyperventilating._ Now that I thought about it, I was hyperventilating a little and I spot Prim looking at me concerned. I shake my head in a _don't worry about it_ kind of way and continue eating.

"Oriaaanaa" Madison says drawing out my name I look up from my food and see Madison holding a tall glass filled with honey coloured liquid. "Butterbeer?" I say amazed taking the glass from her hand. I frown. "How did you get this?"

"Well James always brags about the secret passage to Hogsmede. I think his friends, Damon and Matthew, were sneaking to there today. Anyway, I just quietly tagged along and tada!"

"And what about the Professors?"

"Well It seems like Peeves let in some Nifflers in the dungeons. Half of the professors are there, look" she nods her head towards the High table and she was right. The only Professors left at the table were an aging Professor Sinatra, Professor Trelawney and Professor Ebsworth , the teacher who got married to a muggle.

"Thanks Madison!" And a a take a large gulp of the warm beverage while Madison just giggles.

I hear a stern tut tut behind me and see Eli looking down at me.

I roll my eyes and turn my back to her. I continue to drink my Butterbeer at a fast pace while Eli is making obvious attempts to catch my attention. I finish off my glass and turn to Eli so sudden that it seems to catch her off guard.

"I-I think that will be ten points from Gryffindor"

"What!" I say standing up. We are so close to each other I'm sure she can feel my annoyance radiating.

"I said ten points from Gryffindor for sneaking out of the school grounds"

"But it was-" Madison was trying to explain but I jumped in.

"Was it ten points from Gryffindor when you and your boyfriend came in drunk after a drinking session?" I exclaim loudly catching the attention of half of the Gryffindor table.

"Don't try to turn this on me" Eli replies.

"What do you think your better then me? With your prefect badge and quidditch star boy friend" I spit at her, slinging my satchel over my shoulder.

"It isn't my fault this happened to you Orianna! So, don't try to act like the world hates you"

"But its true though isn't it" I say hating the way the voice wavered. "You try almost killing one of the golden trio and see how you feel" and I push past her.

I walk quickly out the hall, knowing full well that my hair is changing. _Why did you have to blow up like that!_ I take a peek at my hair which..._still teal? Probably something to do with the spray..._ "Orianna!" Madison calls. She runs over to me, with Prim not far behind, with a concerned expression. _What I don't need is sympathy._

"Orianna are you-"

"Fine Madison, just fine" I put on my most fakest smile. I see Prim giving me a reproachful look and my smile falters a bit.

"I need to go to the library for the Care for Magical Creatures essay"

"But is only half a roll of parchment" Madison says.

"Extra credit isn't a bad thing Madi" I say with an almost genuine smile,

"Let's go Madison, it seems like Orianna has many conflicting colours around her" Prim says ushering Madison up a nearby staircase.

I take a deep breath and take the long way to the library. I think it's time to find out what_ Krad Cigam_ is.

* * *

><p>"Good for you mate!"<p>

"I knew he was going to pull through anyway"

"Yeah, he is Harry Potter!"

"Are you sure she isn't here already"

"No, Andrews always stays in the library late'"

I stiffen. I am standing in the shadows in the Gryffindor Common Room. _Why does he want me?_ I try to think of all of the possible reasons, but they all don't add up. _Well you can't hide in the shadows forever._ I take a deep breath and walk into the centre of the common room.

As I had guessed James was there with Matthew, Damon and Nick Simmons, a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. They all seem to turn at me when I walk in, but soon there black expressions turn into nasty grins.

"Well, well Andrews" James says stepping closer to me.

"Potter" I try to say in my most confident voice but it shakes.

"Well I have some good news for you Andrews"

"Really? I mean, what good news?"

"My father is out if St Mungo's. He got out of the coma yesterday"

"Well that's great James! Like really great, tell him I hope for him to have a speedy recovery" I say with a genuine smile. I try to walk towards the stairs, but James blocks my path. Something crosses his eyes for a moment. Sympathy?

"James-" I begin to say but Matthew, a lanky blond interrupts.

"Unfortunately, life isn't that simple Orianna. Ever heard of something called_ redemption_?" He says it so maliciously I flinch.

"C-course I have"

"Well let's say that your road of redemption won't be a easy on...DAMON, NICK NOW!" The two boys appear in front of me and throw a bucket of something over me. I'm covered in a smelly, gooey substance. It's cold and starts to droop down my back. I stand there shocked. The aromatic fragrance from the morning is gone and so was my confidence.

Their mocking laughs rings in my ears as I make my way to my dormitory. The girls seem to be having a cozy conversation as when I enter, but I quickly pass their confused faces and lock myself in the bathroom.

I slide down the door and pull my legs into my chest. _Frogspawn, yuck!_ I stay in that position for a long time, my hair giving me a headache. Some lone tears make my was at down my cheeks, but I don't wipe them away.

After a while I reach out for my satchel I flung across the floor and take out the _Krad Cigam._ The librarian wasn't any help in this book which I was surprised about. Inside the book was sickening examples of dark magic. The dark spots was almost certainly blood.

As I make my way through this book this time though I realise some neat notes in the margins. The when seems familiar and I analyse the notes carefully._ Excruciatingly painful for the victim, Sacrifice, blood-lust_ was just some of the notes. I carry on carry on , flipping through the pages, until I make it to the end. My mind is filled with many questions, but my heart skisp beat when I see a tiny scribble at the bottom on the book:

_This book belongs to Selena Andrews and Eliza Alkaev._


	12. Grief and Green eyes

**Thanks for reading ****and I hope you like it! All usual disclaimers apply.**

_Listening to: 20 dollar nosebleed by Fall out boy_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12: Grief and Green eyes<span>**

I don't enjoy attention. Maybe it's because when I was younger my mother used to shun me to the sides so much I became much more comfortable in the shadows. Or because I was now the butt to everyone's joke. I enjoy the cold stares more than the mocking laughs.

News got out(probably from Matthew) about the little prank. This seemed to be the trigger for people to keep up the pranking. First it was sneaking frogs into my satchel, then it was placing frogs spawn in my cauldron which resulted in an explosion. I was scrubbing the dungeon floors for a week after Slughorn found out it was my cauldron which got yellow gunk on his 'prized possessions'. Oh, and don't forget the time when Damon snuck up behind me and placed a sticking charm on me to the wall, so I was forty five minutes late for transfiguration.

The worst thing about it was James was always overlooking all of this. I always felt myself glancing at him when I was dodging jinxes or my potion was being foiled. He knew what was happening of course, but he didn't seem like he was stopping it or joining in. He just looked at me, sympathy in his eyes. Well I don't need his sympathy! Or his help.

Elizabeth seemed to report anyone to Professor Cordelia if she saw them with their wands against me. She seemed to be tackling Matthew's little gang and I had a feeling Matthew knew that too, so he is trying to suck up to her, which just angers James. Elli and James's relationship seemed a little strained now as well, but I couldn't care less about their 'relationship' now that everyday is a mental struggle.

Today was no different. Having to dodge two tickling jinxes this morning, I'm not in my friendliest of moods.  
>"Morning" Madison says brightly, passing a bowl of boring porridge in front of me.<br>"I am capable of making my own porridge" I say rather sharply trying to avoid James's strange glances.  
>"Sorry'-"<br>"Don't," I say rubbing away the sleep in my eyes, "I'm just a little tired today"  
>"Well I won't recommend<em> The Daily Prophet<em> to you" Prim says eating her sausages.  
>"You don't any day" I reply.<p>

_The Daily Prophet_ has been posting many reports about the goings on in the Andrew Manor. Apparently my family has been keeping many of its hostages under a dark spell in which they willingly sacrifice their blood so my family could experiment with 'different kinds of purity'. Very dark stuff. The aurors said that half the hostages were dead due to blood loss and the rest were in St Mungo's.

Unfortunately many of the hostages relatives were at the school, which meant I normally got the backlash.

"Janet Clarence and Gary Clarence" Prim says dryly reading the newspaper.  
>"Wait, Janet Clarence?" Isn't that-"<br>"Matthew's mother" I say losing my appetite. Matthew has been the worst in the past weeks. Instigating arguments and whispering stuff in James' ear. Elizabeth didn't seem to like Matthew anymore than me which was comforting. Prim passes me the newspaper and I brace myself for the worst.

_Two more victims have been confirmed from the Forgotten blood torture. Janet and Gary Clarence have been identified after going to St Mungo's for Magical Maladies and Injuries yesterday evening. They had came to the hospital after saying they felt faint and weak. The mark of the Forgotten has been found in their blood streams after taking some extensive tests._

_Gary Clarence is reportedly recovering well, but his wife is said to be in a magically induced coma for her own well being. This news comes as not a big shock after the auror office confirmed that the Andrews Family have held over 50 wizards, witches, muggle borns and muggles to experiment on their blood._

I sigh reminding myself to be extra cautious of Matthew today. I am about to pass the paper to Madison when a smaller article catches my eye.

Selena Andrews was found dead in her Azkaban cell last night. Selena was the mother of Atticus and Edmund Andrews who were the ring leaders of the Forgotten. The head auror, Harry Potter, commented on her death saying "Selena Andrews' death was due to a self casted non verbal, dark spell on herself"

I am sure the air is getting sucked out of this hall at the moment because I can't breathe. I remember my grandfather dying when I was four. It was strange because I didn't really know the guy, but everyone was crying, what seemed to be, unstoppable tears. Maybe that's how other people would feel like if I burst into tears right now in the middle of the great hall.

Grandmother couldn't be dead. I mean she was the good witch of the family. The one who just wanted a peaceful life and her family to be together. But she left in a cold Azkaban cells with her sons and daughters locked beside her.

Tears start to well up in my eyes before I can stop them. James' glances made sense was warning me about Matthew and right now Matthew was getting up from his seat and heading for me. His eyes were unforgiving and fists were clenched.

"What are you getting weepy about Andrews?" He spits. My mouth goes dry. "Mat-Matthew I'm sor-"

"Shut it Andrews, your sorrys don't mean anything to me"

"Matthew calm down" James says coming to his friends side. He seems unable to meet my eyes. "My mother is in a coma because of you!" He exclaims coming dangerously close to me. I'm about to say something, when a familiar voice cuts me off.

"10 points from Gryffindor I think Matthew" Elizabeth says rushing to my side.

"10 points for what?"

"Aggressive behaviour. Now I suggest you back away now before you lose more points for your-our house"

"I'm sorry Taylor but I don't take orders from you, even if your James' girlfriend" James seems to redden for some reason, but Elizabeth scoffs.

"You take orders from me because I'm a prefect Matthew. Now another five points from your house"

"Matthew lets go" James says shaking his friends shoulder.

Matthew gives me and Eli a dirty look before following James out.

I let out a shaky breath, I didn't realize I was holding in.

"You okay Anna?" Eli says looking a bit sheepish now. I don't say anything, but just throw myself at Elizabeth and hug her. It's so comforting to smell her vanilla scent again. I feel Elizabeth hugging me back tightly as well. "I'm sorry Anna," she says, "For just not being here for you" I come out of the hug and look into her brown eyes. "Its okay Eli, just don't be such a prat next time"I smile but it seems hard knowing I just lost someone.

My hair turns a watery blue and I release some tears I have been holding back. Elizabeth, looking a bit startled, calls Madison and Prim over to me. Madison, wears a sympathetic expression as she guides me out of the great hall. I can hear Prim flipping through the pages of her notebook quickly.

"I'm so sorry about your grandmother Orianna" Madison says muffling my sobs with her bushy hair.

"It-it's- okay" I say still visibly shaking. Pull yourself together. Pull yourself together. But it's no use, my tears don't stop, my heart keeps aching. "Maybe you should get some sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping properly Orianna" Prim says in a rare sensible voice. I lift my head and look into her olive green eyes. They seem more knowledgeable than Madison's worried blue ones, so I step back from Madison's warm embrace and make my way up to the common room.

I don't come out for the rest of the day. It's strange sleeping knowing that you will be waking up. My Grandmother's death swims through my mind. How fast did it happen? Did she know it was happening? Did she let it happen? But then lighter memories cloud my mind. Like the times she made me dress up as the muggle fairytale princess Cinderella. Or when she praised me for making a casserole the muggle way. Now that I think about it, many of the things she showed me were muggle stuff. Maybe she wanted to show me the beauty of muggles before leaving me in the world of wicked wizards...

* * *

><p>I try to open my eyes in the morning, but I can't. Half of me thinks it's because I didn't sleep for most of the night and I am extremely weary and half of me thinks it's because I can't stand to face the world at the moment. 10 more minutes I think snuggling into my duvet.<p>

Orianna...Orianna...Orianna!" Elizabeth says shaking my shoulders roughly.

"What?" I say shrugging off the offending hand.

"Orianna its 8:50!" Suddenly my senses become more alert and I sit up quickly. Unfortunately, Elizabeth's head was right above mine and my head collides with hers.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I ask rubbing my head in annoyance.

"I thought you went to the library"

"And why the hell would I be in the library?"

"Because that's where you always go to in the mornings nowadays" she replied defensively. My lips turned upwards.

"So you have been spying on me?" I thought Elizabeth would blush, but she just returned the smirk.

"Yeah well could you blame me? It looked like you were going out of your mind"

"Maybe I was." There is a pause where Eli is just staring into my eyes. Pity. That's all I could read from her brown orbs. I suddenly feel angry at looking so weak.

"You can go now Elizabeth, as you can see I'm perfectly awake" I say swinging my legs over the bed.

"Are you sure? I can stay even though I heard-"

"I'm fine Eli. Really, just go to class. We have Defence against the dark arts right?" Elizabeth nods.

"Cool then I will see you there" and I quickly walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

Even with Elizabeth's ten minute warning, I got changed sluggishly slow. Weighed down by grief, I half heartedly packed my satchel, fish braided my now raven black hair and dilly dallied towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. That is why I am now currently 25 minutes late to class. I take a deep breath and open the classroom door, my prank defences weak.

The class was oddly quiet and their attention was set on me when I walk in. Then I notice its not our normal DADA professor, Professor Marigold, but a man with the same bright green eyes I saw at Teddy and Victoire's wedding.

"Oh Miss Andrews, quickly come in and take a seat" Harry Potter says gesturing the seat in front of him. Of course Harry Potter is here of all of the days. His eyes meet mine and I realise that I probably have been standing and staring for more than warranted for, so I make my towards for back of the classroom and plonk myself in the seat.

Mr Potter looks at me uncomfortably. I can probably guess he's in shock with my drastic hair change from Teal to black but I couldn't care what he thinks of my hair, me or my family.

I look out of the window and I can see the Forbidden forest from my seat. I ignore the worrying glances from Madi, Prim and Eli and tune out on Harry Potter's talk on patronus casting.

"Okay, it might take a while guys, but you have to keep trying. You can start now" the students promptly left their seats and started their silly wand waving. With Mr Potter's eyes still on me, I pretend to cast a patronus charm.

My act goes unnoticed by the other students, as it seems like they couldn't produce any anyway. "Okay, everybody stop for a moment" Harry says over the groans of frustration.

"Isn't it funny seeing James crack under his dad's eye?" Eli whispers in my ear. I try to forget about my curiosity about Elizabeth and James's relationship and focus on my pear wand which is twirling through my fingers.

"You need a strong, happy memory. Not you eating a Butterbeer ice lolly. This is a lot of energy you are trying to conjure up and moaning won't get you nowhere" Harry says to the class. We all groan in acknowledgment. "Good so let's start up again. I will give you an example first.._.Expecto Patronum_!" A glorious white Stag comes bursting out of his wand and it trots around the room. The students, including myself, watched it in awe. Harry gave a chuckle, "Come on guys! Let's try this again now!"

People started their casting again a little more hopeful than before. Some students start producing big wisps of white smoke which was rewarded with Harry's praise. I could see him from the corner of my eye heading towards my table when a huge, wispy white grizzly bear came waddling pass. I turn to see who the caster was but to my dismay its Matthew.

He gives me a quick, dirty look before turning to Harry and accepting his hand. "Well done, Matthew right?"

"Yep, Matthew Clarence" Harry gives me a fast glance as Matthew started to explain his happy memory.

"It was when me and mother went berry picking," He says knowing how uncomfortable it was making me, "we were going to go this June"

"Well, that's lovely Matthew" Harry said with a small sympathetic smile. Of course Harry knew about the Spencers. Like how he knew about my family, but he didn't tell me about them. How they were evil and twisted in every way possible! I try to calm down, taking a deep breath.

"Oh my gosh! Orianna look!" I look to see what Madison was yelling about, but I was almost hit by a flying hummingbird. It's tune was sweet and friendly and it was twirling and swirling around in the classroom. "My patronus is a hummingbird! Cool, right?" Eli exclaimed, jumping up and down. I couldn't help but smile at my happy friend. Matthew was successfully scowling now that the limelight was being taken away from him. There was also another commotion at the corner of the room around Madison.

"Oh my gosh! Orianna look! Oh my gosh! Orianna look! Oh my gosh! Orianna look!" Repeated a squeaky voice. I walk over to the crowd and see a bright white parrot patronus. Suppressing a giggle is hard as I watch Madi argue with her patronus.

"Stop saying that you stupid bird!"

"Stupid bird! Stupid bird"

"No! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Harry! How could I have a patronus so...loud?" Madison asks, looking threateningly at her patronus.

"A patronus reflects oneself, so I can only assume that you have a loud personality" Harry chuckles sending Madison blushing.

By the end of the lesson everyone could produce a patronus. Well everyone but me. I was genuinely trying in the last ten minutes, but whenever I thought of a happy memory it was either not happy enough or my intense feelings of grief and anger just cancelled the memory out altogether.

"Great everyone! This is still a good spell to remember so try to practise it once in a while. I hope you enjoyed this one off lesson. You are dismissed!" He exclaims with a wide smile. The students became to file out in loud chatter. James and Matthew rush up to Harry, praising his lesson and asking him about all the advance magic they could be doing. I, being in a dreary mood, packed the Krad Cigam I had been reading in the lesson and make my way to the door slowly.

"Wait a minute boys, Orianna may I have a word" Harry says. I stop in my tracks. Eli, Madi and Prim are probably on the other side of that door. I can either walk out of this room without a care in the world or talk to the person who could of stopped all of this if he tried in the first place. With a heavy sigh, I turn around slowly to meet the bright green eyes.

He walks up to me a little uneasy, but his eyes have a look of understanding. "I just want to say I know how you are feeling"

"Dont make me laugh Harry Potter. My grandmother has effectively been killed in cold blood, not in a warzone" I reply sharply regretting my decision of facing Harry. From the corner of my eye I can see James looking nervous, but defensive while Matthew seems to marvel in my anger.

"Let's not make any assumptions Orianna. We only held her in Azkaban, until we could question her on the goings on in the Andrews Manor"

"She was an old witch!" I exclaim my voice getting louder, "and you know that she had nothing to do with that wretched scandal! That's why you spoke about it in The Daily Prophet"

Harry rubs his eyes. "I thought you would be like this"

"What were you expecting? Me kissing your feet thanking you for destroying my life" Harry looked up suddenly.

"Have some of the students been giving you a hard time?"

"Well done Skeeter! They are baying for my blood."

He tries to approach me, but I take a step back.

"I want to help" I stare into his bright green eyes, willing myself not to get drawn into them.

"Why the hell would you want to help her?" Matthew says walking towards me and Harry "Her and her family should be locked up for good."

"Be quiet Matthew please" Harry says to Matthew not taking his eyes from me.

"Well it's the truth! Can you blame the whole school for hating her. They were doing this all under her nose and she couldn't even stop them"

"I wasn't a part of this!" I say through gritted teeth.

"My parents wasn't either!" Spits Matthew.

"James, can you please take Matthew out" Harry says calmly. James nods and tries to place his hand on Matthew's shoulder. But he just shrugs it away.

"I would rather be dead then have their blood in my veins!"

"Matthew, that's enough!" Harry commands turning around slightly, but that is all the chance I need.

I grab my wand from my pocket and aim a spell over Harry's shoulder. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Matthew must have saw this coming because he dodges throwing himself on to the floor.

"What-" Harry starts to say but he got cut off with Matthew's spell. "_Immobulus_!" Harry becomes frozen and he swayed a little before he fell backwards. He foolishly left his wand on the teacher's desk, so he had to stay on the floor helplessly.

I was now running across the classroom missing Matthew's various jinxes.

"_Langlock_!" My curse misses him by a hair. Matthew puts his hand in his robes and takes out a shiny, black powder. I know what it is, but it's too late to react as he throws the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in the air.

I try to blink away the darkness, but it's no use. I could hear Matthews heavy footsteps coming nearer and I am trapped. I could easily run left or right, but he will know where I am anyway. I brace myself for a powerful curse, when a strong hand grabs my wrist and drags me towards the wall. I feel like screaming, but somehow I know it's not Matthew.

"Touch the wall with your right hand, turn left and keep walking until you reach the door" James whispers into my ear. I really just want to punch him in the face and tell him I don't need him saving me, but I oblige and walk quietly, but quickly towards the door.

I grab my satchel, which I left disregarded and leave the room just as the light was returned.

"Andrew-" but I slam the door and run down the hallway towards transfiguration. Professor Hawthorne wouldn't be pleased with my lateness, but Harry wouldn't be very pleased with my risky spell casting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, but here it is! One more chapter to go then its off to sixth year! I enjoyed writing this chapter as this is the scene I had in my head from the start. Please review, favourite or follow as it is always appreciated. Thanks!<strong>


	13. Death by Fiendfyre

**Chapter 13: Death by Fiendfyre**

"Exams are over!" Madison cheers as we left the castle. The sun is gloriously bright today, which reflected the 5th year students' moods. The History of Magic exam was, unsurprisingly, long, hard and boring, but seemed like everyone was putting in their full effort and attention. A chorus of cheers rang out at the end of the exam, which was followed by a firm scolding by Professor Cordelia because we were still under 'test conditions'. But no one could wipe the beaming smiles from our faces.

"Let's sit over there" Elizabeth says, pointing to a nice sunny spot near the Great Lake. We walk over to the spot and relax on the summer grass.

After the DADA lesson, Matthew was sent to Professor Cordelia's office by Harry. A week detention with Filch was his punishment for bullying another student and attacking another student. I wonder why Harry didn't mention my name, I mean I did cast the first spell. But all I could think of was pity and I don't like that answer, so I forget the scenario instead. It was less stressful that way.

I haven't heard from Eliza since the small note she gave me months ago. Guilty as I feel thinking this, I never gave a thought about Eliza through this whole...drama. But now that everything has quieted down, my mind wonders to Eliza's whereabouts. Our family has now been exposed, so why wasn't she back in contact?

My grandmother was another thing altogether. It still hurt thinking about her, but Prim gave me a technique. When I think about my grandmother, I should try to imagine her with a body of water. It wasn't that hard, grandmother had a massive water fountain in her back garden and small bird baths scattered around. Not to mention the small pond that normally freezes over in winter. Prim said to think about letting the bodies of water flow freely. It is supposed to release all of my feelings of that person and make me feel lighter. It does surprisingly work, and I have taken to the new technique.

"Ewww, Elizabeth don't do that!" Madison squeals backing dangerously near the great lake. Elizabeth was grinning wickedly while holding her palm out towards Madison. There was a ruby red beetle on it.  
>" It's only a beetle! A rare, red Arabel one by the looks of its markings" Elizabeth says, taking a closer look at the insect.<p>

"Only a beetle!" Exclaims Madison and she tries to run away, but Elizabeth starts chasing her around.

Prim seems to be enjoying the sight of the brunette chasing the blonde. She wore a simple smile, but her eyes told a different story. I have known Prim for an entire school year and not once did I think of asking questions about her life, parents, ambitions. I feel suddenly guilty and I'm about to ask Prim about herself when a person clears their throat behind me.

I turn around and see Rose and Albus looking everywhere, but my eyes. Even Rose is twirling her hair, which she never does.

"Do you want something?" I ask.

"Well, you see Orianna-" Albus starts, but Rose cut him off.

"Orianna we are so sorry! I mean I knew you wouldn't do anything dark or anything of the sort. But what the daily prophet was posting and all of the rumours. We were both bad friends to you and Uncle Harry told us off for giving you a hard time. So did Mum, but she said it was understandable, but we still shouldn't of did that to you. Please forgive us!" Rose says, bowing her head slightly. Albus shuffles his feet about.

I smile slightly and get up to hug the two Gryffindors. They seem a bit taken aback, but return the hug.

"So you forgive us"

"I don't hug my enemies Rosie"

"Hey, doesn't call me that!" We all chuckle at the normality of our behaviour. I look at Albus and wink. He blushes and mutters something under his breath I can't make out. I notice Prim looks at me and Albus and smiling to herself like she was excited for something.

SPLASH!

I turn around quickly to see the commotion. Madison and Elizabeth had both fallen into the Black lake, causing their chase to come to a wet end. They both looked at each other before breaking into laughter. The rest of us follow suit our I feel so relaxed and happy at passed moment I do something idiotic. I jump in the black lake too.

Then I realize I can't swim. I kick with all of my effort, but it seems like I am going deeper. I hear some people shouting above water, but I think I'm beginning to lose consciousness because the black spots cloud my vision. Then, a strong hand grabs my wrist and pulls me up.

Now above water, I gasp in the summer air. I am thrown on something firm. It's hard to see as I still have semi- salty water in my eyes. After blinking several times, I look into the face of my rescuer. Its James Potter. His dark brown hair was plastered on his face and he too was gasping for air. I wonder how I look with my robes severely soaked and hair waterlogged, but then I realize where I am. I am lying on top of James only a few inches away from his face and his arms are wrapped around my waist. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Are you okay?" He breathes out. I nod my head timidly and roll of James.

"How did you-"

I heard some shouts when I was heading to the castle. Something like 'Orianna's drowning!'.

"So you saved me?" I ask regretting I did when the words tumbled out.

"Ummm, I think I did, " James says breaking into a smile.

My heart warms at the smile. I haven't seen it for so long. But suddenly James' smile disappears. "I have to go, " he says out loud and quickly gets up.  
>"James-"<p>

"Wait!" He says to me and starts to pace in a circle. Irritation fills me up. "James Potter you don't just-" but he cuts me off by placing his finger on my lips.  
>"The great hall, 10:00 pm, okay?" He whispers to me. I nod.<p>

He turns away and walks towards the castle.

* * *

><p>It was around nine thirty when I decided to leave the Gryffindor common room. The great hall wasn't far away from the common room, but I think I will be going much slower than I usually do because it is past curfew. I cast a spell that will muffle my footsteps and walk cautiously through the corridors.<p>

_What the hell was James thinking of? Ten pm! He probably just wants to get me into trouble. But then why would he have save me today? Because he wants to have bragging rights. Even so, he is my friend (or was) so I have to trust him._

I stop in my tracks. While I was having an internal battle with myself, I must of took a wrong left. _Stupid, stupid Orianna_. You would think that I could make it to the damn great hall with five years experience in making the journey. I am about to turn around when I hear something shuffle in the darkness. Well, I'm sure I did because when I turn around I see nothing. _Me and my imagination. _I sigh and about to walk towards the great hall when "_Stupefy_!" I sent to the ground and I only remember a sick, mocking laugh.

* * *

><p>I try to move around in my bed, it feels like I am tied to something hard and uncomfortable. Wait, I am. My arms and ankles are tied to the wooden chair I am currently sitting on. All of my memories come flooding back. I was heading to the great hall, I took a wrong turn and...I was hit by a stunning spell.<p>

"Your finally woke up then" a person says. My eyes focus in the lanky, tall blond who is sitting on a wooden chair in front of me. He wears a malicious smirk.

"Matthew? What the hell!" I exclaim, trying to free myself from the ropes.

"Don't try Andrews. Even if your attempts of breaking free are entertaining" he drawls.

"What do you think you're doing?" I say still struggling

"Just getting payback" he says standing up now.

"For what? I am truly sorry about Janet Matthew, but-"

"Don't you dare utter my mothers name!" He shouts, pointing his wand at me.

"Do you know what Andrews? What I found out today?" I shake my head.

"My mother passed away. Due to the dark magic poisoning her blood stream" he says in barely a whisper. He come right up close to me and crouches down so we are at eye level. "She had green eyes too..." He grabs my face so I am forced to look into his grey eyes, "It's time for some real revenge." he whispers into my ear and it sends shivers down my spine.

I finally find my voice. "Matthew I am truly sorry about your mother. She didn't deserve to die like that, but that isn't my fault. I didn't kidnap your mom, curse her, take blood from her. Matthew, I am disgusted to be an Andrew! Don't you see!" I exclaim hoping a bit of decency is still in Matthew. I know how Matthew feels, more or less, but I never wanted to kill someone. Especially someone innocent.

"The time for speeches is over Andrews" he says with finality. _Is there no patrol out today?_

"How did you know I was going to be out today" I say trying to put a brave face on.

"I heard you and Taylor talking about meeting James tonight" he says. It was a short conversation with Elizabeth. She thought he is going to try and to me. When I asked why couldn't he do it by the great lake she simply replied _"It's James Potter. You know, the one with the massive ego!"_

"So what are you going to do?" I ask.  
>"You would think that grief feels cold and empty. But all I feel hot and suffocated" He looks at me expectantly, but my face l, and mind, is blank. Matthew sighs. He walks over to me and comes right up to me. He gets out a silver lighter and flicks on the flame.<p>

"Fire. That's all I feel. That what I see"

"That isn't grief, that's anger!" I say.

"You can call it whatever you want Andrews," he puts out the flame "I don't care what you think"

Matthew is going to kill me. Not just kill me, burn me. He wants revenge. He wants me to suffer just like how is suffering right now.

But something in his silver eyes remind me of ! Yes! The little present that Prim had got me for my sixteenth birthday. It can carry voice messages to people. This classroom can't be far from the great hall, so if it gets to James...

I look up and see Matthew seems to be pacing by a bookcase near the front of the classroom. This is my only shot.

"Silvia" I whisper. I feel it fluttering in my robe pocket. "Take this to James Potter, who is around the great hall at Hogwarts. Matthew is planning to kill me. He has me tied up. Come soon and bring help! Quick!"

"What are you muttering about?" Matthews asks turning towards me.

"Just saying a few final prayers Matthew," I say. Silvia slowly comes out of me pocket. "What's that!" Matthew exclaims pointing his wand at Silvia.

"Hurry Silvia!" I shout.

"_Reducto!_" Matthew's spell passes Silvia and instead breaks the window. Silvia flutters to the broken window and flies out. Matthew runs to the broken window, panicking.

"What is that thing going to do?" Matthew asks pacing in front of me, "You could of had five more minutes of life"

"Screw you Matthew!" I shout. The is suddenly white hot pain strikes my cheek.  
>"You little wretch!" He spits.<p>

"You coward!" You should face your grief and anger not try to destroy it! It will always be with you, you learn to deal with it!"

His eyes soften slightly. "I know how you feel, I do, just please let me go" I plead. He has a better nature I just have to reach it. Matthew seems to be in a daze, but I carry on talking.

"Killing me won't bring your mother back. Killing me stop the ache in your heart. My friend Prim-" But I am interrupted by loud knocking on the door.

"Matthew! Matthew! Open this goddamn door!" James shouts banging on the door

"Sorry Andrews" Matthew says genuinely "I have to do this" he points his wand at me

"Matthew no!" I scream just when the door bursts open. James runs to Matthew just as he is casting the spell. "_Fiendfyre_!" Matthew says, but James knocks him off balance so the spell shoots pass me, but I know it has singed some my hair.

Matthew and James are fighting in front of me, while the spell seems to be morphing into fire.

"James! James! JAMES!" I screech. James looks up to me, he is already supporting a black eye.

"The fire James!" But it's too late. I look over my shoulder and see the magical fire spreading around the classroom. I try to untie myself again, but its no use and I end up falling sidewards on the floor.

The world begins to swirl, but I can depict James trying to use _Argumenti _on the fire. Matthew seems to be embracing the heat like a mad person. I start coughing knowing I need to untie myself or I will die. "James!" I hear a girl say. Wait, it's Elizabeth! She has her wand out too and is wearing purple pajama top and shorts.

"Stay away Eli!" James shouts.

"Don't be a idiot! Untie Orianna she seems like she's almost out of it" and Elizabeth starts casting various charms. James stops his casting and rushes to my side.

"James" I croak out.

"Shhh I'm going get up out of here" he unties the ropes around me and helps me stand. But I don't stand for long. It seems like the fire is gathering my energy and is feeding on it. I sway and then land on the floor. "Dammit" I hear James mutter and he carries me bridal style out of the burning room.

"Mr Potter what is the- " But Professor Cordelia just looks behind James and casts a Patronus charm, a Raven. "James, is there any other students in there?" Professor Cordelia asks after sending her patronus away.

"Matthew and Eli, I mean Elizabeth" James says. Professor Cordelia nods curtly and goes into the room.

"Are you okay?" I nod. The clean open air makes me more alert. "James, I need to go and get Elizabeth" I climb out of James' arms but her wraps them around me tighter. "No Orianna. Do you even have your wand?" I try to search my singed robes, but with no luck. _Crap._ Matthew must of taken my wand when he stupefied me.

"No, but-"

"Orianna your staying here. I'm going to try and help Eli and Professor Cordelia" he starts to get up, but I grab his sleeve, just in time.

"Be careful James" I say to him looking into his eyes. He nods and quirks up an odd smile.

"Don't worry about me Andrews" he tugs his arm away and runs into the fire. Suddenly there are swarms of teachers around me, some asking questions rapidly, some checking me over with their wands. Others run into the fire.

"Miss Andrews, its Madam Rosalie" it is good I get the clarification as it seems like Fiendfyre makes people very disorientated as well. "Miss Andrews please take this immediately" she forces a bottle into limp hands. I don't want to take the potion, I want to wait for Eli and James. I want to make sure they're alright.

I try to stall time by talking to Madam Rosalie about Fiendfyre and how the teacher's would be putting it out. She babbled on a lot"-Well Professor Cordelia is a great witch you know, one of the finest in the country. They will probably use many strong counter curse and charms, but- aren't you suppose to be fast asleep? Get that potion down you right now!"

Madam Rosalie stares me down as I swallow the potion. The potion tastes like nothing surprisingly and I gulp it down in one gulp. "See? It wasn't that hard Miss Andrews. Now you will start dozing off soon enough, so don't fight the sleep"

I nod feeling the effects of the potion already taking effect.

Suddenly there is a burst of noise from the doorway of the burning room. I want get up and see the commotion but the I remember the potion is already diluting me bloodstream. _Get up Orianna. Get up. _I use the wall as a support, as I rise from the floor slowly. "Miss Andrews please" but I ignore Madam Rosalie and stagger through the crowd of Professors.

The image doesn't register properly in my brain at first, but then in sinks in. James was cradling Elisabeth's severely burnt body, crying uncontrollably. Elizabeth's eyes were open, but not alive.

She wasn't alive.

My knees wobble and then they finally give way, so that I am right by Elizabeth's head. James' hardly notices me as I descend and rest my head on her forehead and let out some tears. "Eli?" But then the sleep overpowers me and I close my eyes in defeat.

* * *

><p>If losing my grandmother was difficult, losing Elizabeth was almost unbearable.<p>

The next week goes agonizingly slowly. Mostly because I stayed in my bed, barely ate, slept or moved. Now that I think about it all I did in the past week was weakly try to coax James out of his dormitory and cry.

The school decided that it would be okay to close the school, as there was only two weeks left. The Hogwarts express is ready and waiting by nine o'clock on the Monday morning. The skies are painted grey which is emotionally correct. My hair is, once again, raven black and ragged.

I try, without luck, to find James on the train. But I am pretty sure he is under the invisibility cloak silently grieving, so I give up the search and sit down in a compartment with Madison and Prim. They too had been uncharacteristically quiet. Madison is normally the life and soul of the party and you can't go ten minutes without Prim mentioning something about a colour.

But that's what death does to people. It rips there character apart until you are just left with the casing without the filling. Eli was my apart filling. Eli was apart all of our fillings.

The three of us just sit in silence on our way back to London only making occasional comments about stupid stuff like the weather. I small first year girl, feels it necessary to come and tell us we are almost at platform 9 and 3/4, so we slowly start to wake up from our trance.

Even though I have grief weighing me down, my eyes are still sharp and I notice a copy of the _Daily Prophet _poking out of Prim's rucksack.

"Pass me that" I say pointing at the newspaper.

"Oh that," Prim says in an unnaturally high voice, "I don't think-"

"_Prim" _I say too sharply for my liking. Prim quickly gets the paper out of her rucksack and passes it to me.

"Thank you" I say with the small smile.

_**Investigation into the two Hogwarts students death by Fiendfyre**_

_An investigation has been started into the deaths of Elizabeth Leigh Taylor and Matthew Collins Clarence._

_Not much information has been given out to the Daily Prophet because of the sensitivity of the deaths. However, the Fiendfyre fire had been started by an accident when the spell couldn't get under control fast enough. The blaze was soon out of control and it took over a classroom and consumed the fifth year students._

_James Potter, the famous Harry Potter's oldest son, and Orianna Andrews, the daughter of the ring leader of the forgotten, was said to be in the midst of the blaze. They, fortunately, came out unscathed and will be returning to Hogwarts for their sixth year._

_But how could this take place in Hogwarts? Why did it happen? And when did Fiendfyre become something you say accidentally? We will be discussing these questions in our weekly radio chat show. So make-_

I don't read to the end of the article and just throw the newspaper on to the floor. I rub some tears away from my eyes. "Orianna" I look up and see Madison staring straight at me, her blue eyes shining with fresh tears.

"You can come, you know, over the holidays" she says.

"It's alright Madison, I don't need babysitting"

"It's not babysitting!" Madison exclaims looking like she was on the edge of hysterics.

"What Madison is trying to say," Prim says putting her hand on Madison's shoulder, "We are here for you over the holidays if you need us"

"Thanks guys" I say throwing my arms over my two best friends.

"And you better write to us, so we know you haven't starved yourself" Madison says pulling out of the hug.

"Sure" the train comes to a sudden hault.

"Looks like we are here," I say grabbing my bag "smiles everyone"

As I would have expected, the grey tension was suffocating. All of the parents and guardians wear sympathetic smiles or dull expressions. What I need was someone to tell me that everything was going to be okay. But no one does that. I walk through the crowds of people and try to identify a tall, blond haired man.

"Orianna" I snap my head in the callers direction. The older man has dirty blond hair which fell to his broad shoulders. He wears a small smile and has clear, sky blue eyes.

"Uncle Adrian?" I say unsure.

"Orianna!" He says breaking into a smile. I walk over towards him, knowing that some students around us have started to turn and stare.

"Adrian Andrews at your service" he offers me a hand which I shake.

"Orianna Andrews. " It feels weird introducing myself to a family member. We only know each other from mentions in conversations and stories. But never face to face. Things start to get really awkward really quickly.

"Ummm how did you know who I was?" I say playing with my hair. If he knew anything about me it was that my hair was a bright teal. Without it, I just look like every other girl.

Uncle Adrian looks a bit confused, but then has a lightbulb moment and searches through his various pockets.

"While I was driving here, I heard a tapping sound on the window," He says while he pulls out a lot of various little muggle junk from his pockets, "I look to the right and see a bloody owl! I had to pull over to see what the heck it was doing. It had a piece of paper in it's beak and...Aha!" He takes out a piece of scrunched up paper.

He clears his throat and recites what's on the small scrap of paper. "Orianna Andrews, average height, black raven hair, green eyes, Grey hoodie and dark blue jeans"

"Let me see that" I rudely snatch the paper out of his hands.

_Orianna Andrews- Average height, black raven hair, green eyes, Grey hoodie and dark blue jeans_

That handwriting. It's Eliza's. I feel some tears well up in my eyes. I need her through all over this...death. But my hair turns a furious red. How dare she not tell me she is closer than I even imagined? She must have been hovering around the train on a broom because she wasn't in the Express. She could of said hi, or gave me a hug or something! I turn to my uncle.

"Where did you get this from?"

"I told you an owl gave it to me"

"What did it look like?"

"What?"

"The owl! What did it look like! I exclaim.

"ummm I don't know...grey I think" I let out an angry growl.

"Definitely grey then! Orianna what is- "

"I could of found her" I mutter to myself, hands on my hair changes to a periwinkle blue and I begin to pace.

"Orianna"

"I could of saw her"

"Orianna"

"Why can't she come home?"

"Orianna!" Hands grip my wrist and drag them down so I can look directly at the persons eyes.

James' eyes have many bags under them and his hair is not untidy but just a ln awful mess. He stares into my eyes. "Calm. Down." He breathes like its even hard for him to be talking at the moment.

I breathe deeply and it seems like only us two in the station as we just look into each others eyes. We both know what pain each of us is going through and James nods his head to head. I realize my hair has gone back to a raven black. "Okay?" He asks.

"Okay." I reply. He gives me a tight hug, my head buried in his chest. It is a nice, long hug. "Maybe this summer holiday will do us good" I whisper

"Yeah or maybe gives us a breather before our bad fortune continues." He replies coming out of the hug.  
>"Have a nice summer Orianna"<p>

"You too James" and James tries to smile before he turns to walk towards the huge group of red heads.

I give my uncle a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Uncle Adrian"

Uncle Adrian, who seems to have seen my whole scene with James, shakes his head and gives me a smile.

"Don't worry Orianna. I have a feeling you will be having more of these 'episodes' in the near future."

"You're probably right."

"Lets get going then. Say goodbye to your chums and we will be off" I nod and find Madison and Prim talking to Rose and Albus near the train.

"Well...see you soon guys" I say after grabbing my heavy trunk. Suddenly, I am overwhelmed by hugs and reminders to owl, eat and sleep.

"Okay, okay guys" I chuckle out letting all of them go.

"Eli's funeral is going to be soon," Rose says cutting the atmosphere, "and we will all be there and we will all support each other, yeah?"

All of us nod determinedly. "Good. Now me and Albus need to get going. See ya." And Rose and Albus walk into the crowds.  
>"I better get going too" I say. After more hugs, I meet my uncle by the barrier of 9 and 34.

"Ready?" He says to me, looking a little apprehensive. I hold his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Lets go" and we walk into the wall, back into the muggle world.

* * *

><p><strong>All done! Orianna's fifth year has been a roller coaster, but we have made it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY! I really do appreciate all of the reviews, favourites and follows! But Orianna's story isn't over. Her sixth year will bring more revelations and love! <strong>

**I will be posting sixth year as a new story called Brown Eyes and Teal Hair: New Perspectives. I will post a authors note to the people who have followed this story, so they know when the new story has been published or you can just follow me so you know. **

**Anyway enough blabbering, thanks again and remember to keep an eye out for New Perspectives! **


	14. A Short Authors Note

**Hello everybody! So Orianna's 5th yeae has cone to an end, but it isn't over. Brown eyes and Teal hair: New Perspectives has been published. Please review, favourite and follow the story as it means millions to me. And OMG this story has 70 reviews, 21 favourites and 31 followers. Thanks guys, lets try to beat that with New Perspectives! See you on the other side (or story in this case)**

**If you are new to this story please, read the 13 chapters of Brown eyes and Teal hair before New Perspectives , as I am afraid you won't understand it. Thanks.**

**Happy reading guys!**

**P.s. Whoever wrote that amazing guest review, you rock! *gives a cookie***


End file.
